Snow University (AU)
by Bellabear1
Summary: Elsa goes to o Snow Universtiy hoping to leave the past behind her, but what happens when she meets a white haired boy who have more in common than they think, and, are they the only ones like them? SUMMERY SUCKS! but hey, better than it sounds, [JELSA] [Kristanna] and other Disney ships! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

"ELSA! WAKE UP!" Said Anna I jump up and turn to my left to see Anna looking completely innocent.

I sit up and put my hands in my lap, "however may I help you my dearest little Anna at 6:30 IN THE MORNING!"

"You seriously forgot about collage?" Anna said while hyperventilating a little

"NO! Of course not! I just don't see the reason to wake up this early to leave Arendelle!" I groaned

"Well, I'll tell you why on the way" said Anna as she threw my suitcase on the foot of my bed and ran out the room.

I groaned, then got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on the coldest setting and let the water run over my skin. I started thinking about collage, leaving mom and dad with Kai, and Gerda, and rooming with Anna. I froze, what if I'm not rooming with Anna, what if the person is mean i was freaking out all the sudden, I finally calmed down once I realized, that I was now being showered with snowflakes! "Conceal don't feel!" I told myself before walking out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and put on my makeup. I sighed, and went to go pick out my outfit for today. I put on a long sleeved purple V-neck, black leggings, and flip-flops. I grabbed my bag before looking at my room again. It was then I realized I would rather miss this room; I have spent almost my entire life in it. "Goodbye" I mumbled, and then I got a wicked idea. I looked around to see if anyone was coming and sang,

"_I'm a prisoner being set free!" _Then I put my hand out and formed a snowflake

"_Now you aren't gonna control me!"_ I did the same with my other hand

"_I'm leaving now, this is my good-bye!" _ I then twirled around making it snow

"_I'm finally gonna be free!"_ Right as I was about to sing the next part of my song, my mother burst in,

'Ugh oh!' I thought,

"ELSA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING" my room was partially covered in snowflakes, and here is the thing, my mother AND father were both ashamed of my powers, I was always forced to conceal them. However, at times like this when you feel the icy cool feel running through your veins; you can help but want to let it go! 

My mother ran over, grabbed my gloves, and pulled them over my hands while yelling at me about concealing, and not feeling. I yanked my hand away from hers and grabbed my bag I slammed my door leaving her in there.

I ran up to Anna who was just about to eat. I grabbed her hand, "common we got to go!" not telling her that I wanted to leave so that I could get away from Mother, and father.

'But I was just about to eat!" She complained.

"We can get starbucks"I said she smiled and grabbed her bag

"Then what are we waiting for!

Scince I the author am lazy we are just going to skip to the part where they are arriving at the collage

We finally arrived at the university. Anna practically ran to the administrator to get our room keys

We were greeted my two people, one woman with red hair and a pink dress who seemed lovely, and this one fairly handsome guy with auburn hair and side burns.

"Hello! I am Giselle! Welcome to Snow University! May I please have your name and grade?"

"I'm Anna Walt, I'm a freshman!" the woman smiled and handed her the keys "Next!" she yelled

"Umm, Elsa Walt, sophomore." She handed me the keys and called for the next person, I ran up to Anna

"What room are you in?"

"I'm in room 650 in the crystal complex

"I sighed, I'm in room 725 in the crystal complex" oh well at least we will be in the same building. I ran up to my room to be greeted by a girl with a short brown pixie cut. She came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, you can call me punzie"

"Hi I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled, "I've invited some friends, I hope you don't mind and your room is down the hall, I hope you don't mind the pictures I put up around the house, but don't worry I left your room alone"

"Ok, umm... thanks!" I said and ran to my room. She seemed nice, but I wanted to be alone. My powers were based off my emotions, and nervousness, is not the best for concealing.

I set up my room and called Anna and told her to bring her roommate over, we would all meet I guess, and to be honest, this was a new chapter of my life for me, no more nagging parents, just freedom, and freedom meant I could finally have the things I've always wanted. Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks pov.

I heard my late alarm go off and groaned, I didn't wanna get up! Even if I was going to my dream collage.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR WINTER ASS DOWN HERE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR PEARLY WHITE TEETH AND MAKE THEM INTO A NECKLACE!" tooth yelled

Her real name is Tabitha but she has this weird obsession with teeth, so we just call her tooth. But I'm the real one who should know about weird, for starters, my hair is the color of snow, I have the power of winter and I can fly. So, I'm really the weird one, although I just make tooth think she really is.

I got up and took an extra long shower, I was trying to piss her off even more than she was. I brushed out my hair, and brushed my teeth, because if I didn't tooth would murder me, brush them, then she would really make them into a necklace.

I walked downstairs, to see my bag packed my hockey stick and my staff in a seprate bag, tooth shoveing extra floss in my bag, my brother sandy listing to music, my uncle North making us brecfast and the worlds most hated brother in law eating brecfast. My sister tooth, got married last year to this guy I've hated since, well forever. His name was Elliot, and his middle name was Aster, he prefured to go by that so I always made fun of him because it sounded like Easter. It didn't help that that was his favorite holiday, he was a vegetarion, but he made an exception for eggs. It just was to good to resist. I sat down, and North passed me a plate of eggs and carrots.

"Seriously?" I said while grabbing a carrot, "I'm not bunny, I don't eat rabbit food!'

"Aye! It's not rabbit food, they actually taste good snow!" said Aster

"Well **bunny **I don't like healthy!" he snarled at the name I gave him and raised his fist wile I raised my middle finger twords him. Unfortunetly, tooth got between us before I got to cover his Australian butt in10 feet of snow.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled "STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!"

"Yes dear" said the bunny

" Tooth dear, when will you understand that I am a three year old at heart?" she glared at me,

"get in the car now, we need to get you to the university before noon. Besides, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida are all waiting for you! She says she has this really pretty girl for her roommate who she wants to set you up with already!"

"Well is she hot" I said with a mouth full of eggs

"Since when do you care?" snapped tooth

3 hours later when jack gets to the university

I unpacked my stuff and hid my staff in my closet, turns out I'm rooming with two guys, my best friend hiccup, and this foreghn exchange student from Norway named Kristoff. I ran down the hall to Rapunzels room and knocked on the door, she awnsered.

"Thank god, I really want you to meet this girl! Shes my roommate!

I rolled my eyes, I stepped in and waved to merida since I haven't seen her all day, Then, I looked over to see the hottest girl I had ever seen. She had platinum blonde hair that was in a side braid, and she wore a purple long sleeved top with black jeans, she had no shoes on, and white cloves that ended at her wrists. I said hi and she just looked at me, all confused and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, people! First off, I would love to thank all my readers and apologies for my late update! And crappy ass spelling! *jazz hands* so to make it up hers another chapter and I'll probley later on post a one-shot that has major kristanna and jelsa! So without further delay here is chapter 3!**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

_**Did he just say hi, To ME! He is so cute, and he has hair, LIKE MINE! Ok Elsa stay calm stay calm!**_

"Umm... umm.. h- hi?" _smooth Elsa real smooth_. I could even hear the sarcasm in my mind! 

" Jack Frost" he said while holding out his hand.

_Shit I can shake his hand! The temperature is already dropping and I said hi._

"_Elsa Walt" _i said wile curtsying. Rapunzel looked at me weirdly but I didn't care, I just curtsied. Jack cocked his head. Then Anna came in barging open the door

"HELLO!" she said in an overly joyful voice

"Hello Anna what's with all the joy radiating off of you?"

She took a deep breath in and sang

" I GOT A BOYFRIEND AND HES SUPER HOTT! AND WE HAVE A LOT

IN COMMON AND HE BOUGHT ME A SANDWITCH!" she sang in a non-rhyming tone

"BOYFRIEND" I yelled digging my nails into my gloved hands

"EEEH A SPIDER!" yelled hiccup

"You can't date some guy you just met!" I screamed while the temperature dropped

Anna picked up the guitar I got for Christmas

"ITS TRUE LOVE!" she yelled wile smashing the guitar against the wall, killing both the spider and my guitar.

Rapunzel flinched at the dent in the wall wile Jack, Merida , and Hiccup laughed their butts off

" May I speak to you please alone" I almost whispered to her.

"No because I know what your going to say, that I can't date him, well miss **frozen! **I happen to be a **freshman in collage!** I can take care of myself, and Hans is NO danger so you can go back to freezing you own heart now!" she said while crossing her arms

"Excuse me for a second" I said while chokeing back tears. I ran into my new room, and curled into a ball, while crying. "Conceal, Don't Feel!" I repeated to myself until I feel asleep.

Annas P.O.V

The moment I saw her run I regreted it. But she needs to stop treating me like I'm 12! I am 18! Only one year younger than her! Ughh! I turned around and left. Maybe some fresh air is what I need.

I walked out mumbleing to myself, when I ran into someone and fell

"ER DU OK?!" he yelled

"What?" I said wile rubbing my head

" oh I'm so sorry! Are you ok!"

"Yea what language was that?" I said

"Oh my brother and I are exchange students from Norway."

"Is your brother Hans?" I almost yelled

"yea! Well I'm adopted but yea he kinda is" at that moment I actually looked at him. He was very tall and muscular, and had blonde shaggy hair. He had on a gray beanie, red concert t-shirt from Norway and black jeans. He was kinda cute, but I was with Hans.

"Whats your name?" I asked

"Kristoff, Kristoff I sles"

"Anna, Anna Walt

**Sorry if it is kind of a cliffhanger! Don't worry JELSA WILL HAPPEN! I ship them with my life! Ill be posting the one-shot soon, probley tomorrow anyways, THX 4 reading and REMEMBER two REVIEW! I like reviews and yes I read and respond 2 them since I have no life :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'll be posting the one-shot probably tonight, but it might be late because I procrastinate ANYWAYS ill be posting a chapter responding to all your reviews and WARNING I'll either not update tonight or tomorrow cause me and my BFF are having a sleepover and she is a Helsa shipper and even though I don't approve, I still support her cause I love her like a sister. I know what ur thinking eww! helsa but please guys just try to understand. P.S I might add SLIGHT helsa, then make them break up blah blah blah but just remember that this IS a jelsa and I ship them with my life and really don't like helsa. So yea just don't freak out because, they end up together. Sorry that this was a really long authors note, I just decided that this should be known, also, please don't go off about my friend she really is nice, so nice that she drew me an awesome jelsa pic. Cause she's amazing at drawing. So just respect her PLZ! That is all thx 4 reading this, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Jacks P.O.V

_What the hell did she mean by frozen heart? _ I thought. I looked over to Elsa, I could see the tears in her eyes.

"excuse me for a minute." She said she ran into her room

Anna just stood there for a second then stormed out.

_Poor Elsa_ I thought, she seemed really nice, I'll have to get to know her

Rapunzels P.O.V

'_OMG! What just happened?!'_

"You guys better go." I said "I'm gonna go talk to Elsa, she is my roommate, and she odviously is hurt." Everyone nodded and started to walk away, then jack came up to me with a piece of paper

"Can you give this to her, AND DON'T READ IT!" said jack. I nodded

"HEY YOU TWO!" I said wile pointing at Merida and Hiccup "No making out!"

Hiccup blushed, and Merdia gave me the finger. 

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, and got on jeans and a sweatshirt. It was so cold in here! Then I walked over to Elsa's room and knocked. No awnser. I knocked a little harder and yelled, "Elsa!"

"Yes! Who is it!" said Elsa

"It's Rapunzel, your roommate, can we talk?"

Elsa's P.O.V

_SHIT! She knows about my powers! Oh no! Oh no!_

"Um yea punzie, I'll be out in one moment!"

I put on sweatpants, and a bit t-shirt, and white gloves that went up to my wrists, then I walked out, ready to face fake I didn't have powers and deny everything, just like I've always done.


	5. Questions awnsered! PLZ READ IMPORTANT!

**HEY! Thank you for all your favorits and THANK U SO MUCH FOR NOT HATEING ON MY FRIEND! Did I mentrion I love you all? Anyways, the one-shot is posted and its called ANNAS WEDDING! It's a story about Anna's wedding with jelsa mixed in. anyways, ill be updateing in like an hour or so but I'm gonna be ansering your Q's. **

**blueberryblitz19- thank you so much! And I've tried to do better on spelling and all that! But *SPOILER ALERT!* I suck ass at spelling and my computer likes to change my words into stuff that doesn't make sense, SORRY! But THANK U SO MUCH 4 REVIEWING**

**OoPoPcAnDY- OF COURSE I LOOK UP TO U! I love all ur stories! Thank u so much for reading!**

**The lovely, shobbs10 (my fav reviewer, and most common)- thank you so much 4 all ur comments! I'm just gonna awnser ur reviews one by one! Cause I'm lazy!**

**Review 11!Thanks! **

**Review 2-I'm so glad u liked jack, I figured he'd do that stuff to his family! **

**Review 3- It will make sense later, but she's trying to insalt Elsa as much as possible, and it will make sense later, when Helsa (EWW HELSA!) happens and I know I loved writeing about hiccup in that chapter, I was gonna make it Merida or Rapunzel, but I was like, nahh its gonna be hiccup that screams.**

**Review 4- she thinks that she knows about her powers, so she is going to deny that she has them, like she has with everyone, ecsept her family of course! And don't worry helsa will be brief! It's going to make Jelsa stronger! And better! But helsa won't really be butt faced in love they'll just be 3****rd**** grade like in love.**

**Gust- I'm updateing in an hour! Don't worry bae I got ya covered! Glad u like the story!**

**princess December Snow- Thank u 4 loveing!**

**P.S, what do u think of me adding characters from wicked? As like Elsa and Anna's cusions? And can u give me ideas? I have up to chapter 10 ish but I'm nbot even sure about those. NO IDEAS ARE STUPID, unless you just say something like, chicken wings. **

**THANK U AND LOVE U ALL!**

**Bellabear**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank u for all the favorites, and love ya'll have given me about the stories, and for the no-hate on my friend! I responded 2 ALL of ur reviews, so u can check those out on the last chapter, and SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE LAST CHAPTER! I didn't mean for it to be that short! So here is chapter what like 5? Idk**

Elsa's P.O.V

I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch and played with the hem of my jacket, before Punzie cleared her throat.

"Are you ok" Punzie said very sympathetically.

Umm.. No I thought but I managed to choke out a Yea. Punzie nodded.

"Elsa, what did she mean by freeze your own heart?" she asked

"Well, I don't really like to tell.." she cut me off, and grabbed me by the sholders, so I was looking directly at her

"Elsa, we are roomates, if you break roommate down, on some, planet or in some language, in some freaking way, it means, BEST FRIENDS!" she screamed wile hugging me,

"so I promise, from now on we'll be best friends, because THIS IS A MENT TO BE FRENDSHIP!" she said wile hugging me.

"So honey buns, you can tell me" she said wile snapping her fingers in a popular girl style.

I sighed and thought _sooner or later we WOULD have to be best friends, we have ALL year. _But then I realized I couldn't tell her about my powers, I couldn't tell anyone, so I made up some sob story about me ice skating and how I became a snob and refused to talk to her, but then I lost and realized, my sister was what I really wanted, not the trophy. She seemed to buy it since she was crying

"Oh Elsie!" she said wile wrapping her arms around me "Is it ok if I call you Elsie? Cause I like that name for you, Elsie!"

I laughed, of course Punzie.

"Well I gotta get to bed now ill see you in the morning!" she waved, then she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and ran to me

"Jack said he wanted you to have this!" she said while handing me a note

I opened it up and read it, confused as hell

_865-334-458_

_Call me! I wanna get to know you better_

_-Jack_

_(amazingly hot guy with the white hair)_

**Hey! I just typed in random numbers! so my bffls over and she let me finish(what did I tell u she's awesome!) so sorry that this chapter is short! Love all of you!**

**Bellabear**


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! YES I AM NOT DEAD! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating, my computer got a virus and I couldn't get online so I couldn't update! So yea, u can hate me now, but here's chapter 7 or whatever we are on!**

**And the user Dud, not trying 2 be rude, but this Is a T rated fan fic! I might cuss sometimes, I try not to use cussing in every sentence, but there might be cussing if it fits the scene, SORRY!**

**Also!** **Shimmer Shine- yea it was rude of Anna but she's being kind of stupid! And they will know soon. YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT TRACK WITH JACK! But posies hair will be a definite no if she does have powers (witch I'm still deciding on even giving them powers jack and Elsa will definitely have powers, but she might not) they'll be cooler than that! And with Merida, duh! On the archery! And hiccup, he probley will since I'm too lazy to even give him a power if I even do**

**Now on with the story!**

JACKS P.O.V

I kept waiting and waiting to see if Elsa would respond. But let's face it, it was already 9:00 pm and still, no word. So I got to know my roommates. Well Kristoff at least, me and Hiccup have best friends since kindergarten, he is one of the only people who know about my powers, besides my family of course! But it turns out Kristoff is a really cool guy, he plays hockey, like me, and he has a pet reindeer! How cool is that! And also he is a music major, I really didn't suspect that! And he met this girl, Anna, that is Elsa's sister, that he has a crush on, but he is upset, because she likes his adopted brother, Hans. But the main reason he was upset, is because, Hans was a bad influence, and tended to cheat. I was about to tell him to cheer up but then I heard my phone buzz, it was Elsa.

Elsa's P.O.V

I read the note and was shocked! He gave me his number! I was glad because in my opinion, he was really cute! So once I got out of the shower, and Punzie went to bed, I got out my phone, and texted jack.

_Hey! Its Elsa, is this jack?_

_That depends, was I the mind blowing hot guy with the white hair that you saw today?_

_Well I wouldn't ecsactly say MIND- BLOWING! I would say guy with the cute hair color_

_Aww common, you can do better than that_

_No I don't think I can_ I teased

_Ha ha lol, I like a girl with a sense of humor! By the way, what are you going into?_

_Oh, I'm going into business, and my first class is with weselton_

_No way! _Jack said, _same!_

_Great! Well I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow! Night! I said while closing my phone and my eyes, I was going to have a good sleep weather I liked it or not!_

**HEY! So yea, I got a new computer because we couldn't fix my other one so yea. Anyways! Helsa will start and end VERY SOON! And since my Helsa shipping is awesome, I'm gonna add her in, you'll see, but, two things, what is a Disney or dreamworks character that is kind of scandalous or you don't like? And two, What do you think about me adding characters from the play Wicked? That's all love you and sorry for the shortness, I have a lot of stuff 2 do today, but I felt really bad about not updateing! So yea, have a cookie! *hands cookie* BYEE 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Thanks for all of ur reviews, and YES I'm gonna add wicked! Elphaba and Glinda will be appearing in future chapters as Anna and Elsa's cusions! And yes, they two will have powers. Now, since ur here, I am THINKING about giving Punzie and the group powers as well, so comment and let me know if u want them 2! But without further delay, here is chapter 7!(yes, I counted this time!)**

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up at 6:30 for my first day, and took a cold shower, and did light makeup before putting on a long sleeved dark gray top, black leggings and black converse and my normal white gloves, And putting my hair in it's neat bun. I walked out to the kitchen to find Punzie baking, and Anna sleeping on the couch.

"What is all this for?" I asked Punzie.

"Umm. Brecfast, Duh! I like to get up early and watch the sunrise, and bake a little."

"Yea, a little" I said sarcasticly "Thank you so much!" I said wile grabbing a piece of bacon and walking over to Anna

"Anna!" I yelled wile shakeing her.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" she groaned. I had to think of something to get her up, then I got a wicked idea.

"Hans is here!" I whispered in her ear

"WHAT! GET HIM OUT! HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS HE'LL MAKE FUN OF ME! OH MY GODNESS ELSA! HELP!"

'Anna!" I yelled, "I was just kidding! I needed something to get you up!"

"ELSA!' she said while hitting me playfully with a pillow "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I giggled

"So, why are you even here, in your pajamas?" I said wile pointing to her attire

"Oh, I had a nightmare, so I ran here and pick locked the key, but I figured I couldn't sleep in your room because of that whole fight we had" she said while looking down I hugged her.

"Anna you can always sleep in my room, fight or not, you're my sister for crying out loud, I'll always forgive you! And about Hans, if he ever makes fun of you, I will personally freeze his ass!" I said in a dead serious tone, Anna giggled.

"Now, let's go get breakfast, and get you some clothes." Once we were fed and dressed, we all hugged, and went our seprate ways, Anna to Music, Punzie to art, and I headed off to busniss.

I went into my class and sat in the middle row, that was about five rows up. I sat down, so that way i got a perfect view of the board. I just got out all my things , when Jack sat down next to me.

"This, seat taken?" he said sarcasticly. I was about to respond when all the sudden someone else did, someone who's voice struck fear into my heart, and almost made my eyes water when I heard it. The terrifying one and only. Pitch.

JACKS P.O.V

I got up twenty minutes late and took a really quick shower, brushed my teeth twice, got on a blue hoodie and kackey jeans, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Hiccup had a protein shake in his hand that was out so that when I ran by him I could grab it. I ran past him and headed for the door with the protein shake hand.

"YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOES!" hiccup yelled,

"NO FUCKS!" I yelled back while running out the door chugging my protein shake and throwing it in a trashcan. When all the sudden I ran into someone and knocked them over

"I'm so sorry!" I said while helping her up

"No problem" she said almost sudusivly.

"Yea, well bye!" I said about to run away when she turned me around

"Wait, can I have your number?" I looked at her, she was wearing a tight, light green dress that barley came down to her upper thigh, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her face caked with makeup and light green flats.

"Nope! Bye!" I said not even bothering to wave.

I got to class and looked around for a place to sit. Then, I saw one of the prettiest girls ever, Elsa, she was just getting her stuff together and there was an open seat by her. I ran up the stairs and went to the seat next to her, and sat down. She looked at me a little stunned, then smiled. Right as she was about to awnser, someone hissed yes!

I turned around, it was Pitch. He was basically my arch enemy. I hated him.

"Well, looks like they're fucked, because I'm sitting here." I said wile smirking, Elsa giggled.

Pitch turned to her and glared, making her stare at the desk with her hands in her lap.

"MOVE!" he yelled

"Bite me ya little dip-shit! Elsa odveously doesn't want you sitting here so shoo! Vamoose!"

"Elsa" he sneered between his teeth " Wouldn't you rather Me sit here?"

"I-I well, I n-no" she stammered wile gripping her arms.

He glared, "Fine you emo little slut" he said while turning. I got up out of my chair, ready to freeze his ass when Elsa grabbed my sholder.

"He's not worth it" she said calmly I sat down next to her

"He should never call you any of that!" I said to her

"What does it matter. He's an insecure brat who's in collage and hasn't hit puberty yet." She half whispered. I laughed.

"I'll have to use that" I said, she smiled

"ATTENTION EVERYONE CLASS HAS BEGAN!" the professor yelled

Kristoff's P.O.V

I got up and brushed my teeth, showered, and got dressed, then grabbed a slice of cold pizza, and went to music.

I got there and there was Anna, trying to get her foot out of a tuba. I laughed and tapped her sholder.

"Need help?" I said pointing to her foot that was in a tuba.

"What this?" she said while pointing to it "NO! of course not! Don't you know, it's the new style!"

I laughed again

"Hold on!" I said wile gripping her sholders and picking her up.

"Thanks!" she said while shakeing her newly freed foot. We smiled then the teacher walked in

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE CLASS HAS BEGUN PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

"My name is Ms. Fa"

Anna's P.O.V

I was sitting by Kristoff when I started thinking,

_Do I like Kristoff?_

I thought about it for a while, before thinking,

_yea, yea I do like Kristoff_

then I got out my phone and Texted Hans

**Hey, I don't think this is gonna work out, Still friends?**

He texted back

**Umm. Ok, and um, sure?**

I smiled and turned to Kristoff,

"Hey, Kristoff do you wanna do something on Friday?" he seemed startled

"Aren't you with my brother Hans?" I passed him my phone that had the textes still on it

"No" we both smiled

"Yea, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! (Omg why do I start every authors review with hey!) Anyways, thanks 4 all of Ur lovely reviews, **

**And yes OoPoPcAnDY I think that was a good comeback! My friend texted me that about one of her ex-boyfriends that has asked me out and I was like, I have to use that!**

**AND ATTENTION! Helsa will begin in this chapter, it will be horrible fluff, filled with insults, and jack interrupting, so do not worry, I hate helsa! NOW MOVEING ON!**

Elsa's P.O.V

Professor Weselton started jabbering on while jack and I were talking about how his name sounded like Weasletown. Then I got a text from Anna about my plans for my birthday. I was not so excited, and I would have told jack, but he fell asleep during the part about setting up a business. So I took notes avoided pitches glare. After class, Jack and I went to Starbucks.

"What does u want again?" said jack

"A hot chocolate!"

"YOU DON'T WANT COFFE?!" she said shocked

I looked around sheepishly, "I don't like coffee"

"Have you ever tried a Frappuccino?" he said while wiggling his eyebrows

"No, jack I don't like coffee" I said

He walked up to the cash register.

"Can I please get a venti mocha cookie crumble and a venti Vanilla Bean and two chocolate croissants?" We got our drinks and sat down, while I filled him in on what he missed.

"Ok try it, and prepare to have your mind blown!" said jack enthusiastically. I took a sip

"Omg this is so good!"

"You know what's in that, Coffee," he said wile smirking and taking a sip of his. I have never had so much fun. At this point I was sure he would ask me out, he would have to eventually I hoped. If he doesn't that would suck, because I really liked him!

**TIME SKIP!**

I groaned, it had been five days since we went to Starbucks, and although we hung out a lot, he STILL hasn't asked me out so there I was, staring at my phone, on a Friday afternoon, waiting for him to text me. Nothing. So I decided to take a walk.

I put on leggings; a big dark blue hoodie that jack lent me and flip-flops. Then I walked out the door, putting my hair in a sloppy bun, and walked out onto campus.

It was an autumn day, and I just finished sending out invites. My birthday party would take place in one of our houses that was actually once a castle for royals back in the 1800's. I had to put a plane ticket in each invite, which wasn't a problem, because I came from a rich family. I was so lost in thought about how I wanted to avoid my birthday that I ran into someone. He caught me, and smiled.

"Are you Elsa Walt?" he asked wile smiling.

"Umm. Yea?" he was somewhat cute, not jack cute, but cute.

"I'm Hans's isles, I've heard a lot about you, so I'm wondering, does u want to go out?"

"Aren't you Anna's Ex?" I said shocked

"Well, yea, but we are friends, and she broke up with me, so…"

"Umm I don't think so." I said sheepishly.

"Well, if you change your mind, here" he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

I called Anna, and told her; it was filled with, OMG YOU HAVE TO DO IT! And the more she talked, the more I thought, she's right. So I texted Hans

_Hey, Elsa, is that offer still up?_

_Of course _

I shut my phone just to hear it ring jacks ringtone

"_Hey Elsa! Sorry I didn't text you back I lost my phone_

"_OH it's ok, I got a boyfriend." _I could hear the happiness drain from his voice

"_Oh, um who?"_

"_Hans isles"_

"_Huh, nice jacket by the way, it looks good!_

"_How do you know what jacket I'm wearing_?" I said creped out

"Because I'm behind you!" said jack

I screamed. Then snapped my phone shut

"Thanks for the heart attack!" I yelled.

"No problem" he said smirking, I decided to change the subject

"So my party's tomorrow."

"Yea, thanks for the ticket by the way!"

'Oh, it was no big deal, but I'll miss you, I'm leaving tonight."

"Aww, who will I bother now" he said playfully I giggled, and then looked at my watch.

"I have to go, I still need to pack, and leave tonight!" I said panicking a little

"Well, since I won't see you tomorrow morning for your birthday, I'll have to give you one of your birthdays present's early."

"And what would that be?" I said smiling.

He kissed me on the cheek then whispered, "Happy early birthday" and ran off leaving me in awe.

**The next day! 1 hour before the party!**

I looked in the mirror, doing my neat bun, and light makeup. Tonight was a very formal party, so I put on a long greenish dress with black sleeves (**I'm gonna crappily describe her coronation outfit!) **long turquoise gloves, and a purple cape, and of course an elegant birthday crown. I looked out the window, to see the entire collage, and family (except pitch) pouring into the castle. I decided to calm my nerves by singing, that's always helped me.

I took a deep breath before singing,

"_don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be"_ I stopped and stare at my hands and shut my eyes and sang

"_conceal, don't feel, put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know"_ around Iturned around folding my hands over my chest

"_But it's only for today, its agony to wait" _then I turned around and opened the door to see Gerda, _"tell them to open up the gates!"_ yes gates, this was a castle for royals, we have gates, yet surprisingly no, moat.

I took deep breaths before stepping into the party room, ready to face my over-enthusiastic sister


	10. Chapter 9

**HI!(you see what I did there I changed it! #origional #swag) first off, I would love to thank my reviewers! And OoPoPcAnDY, yes he has a tendency to do that! Lol, yes he is a man whore.**

**And I had a thing for drams sorry that it's late! And I hope ur liking the longer chapters! So here's chapter 9!**

**Jacks P.O.V**

My alarm went off, and I was had nothing to do today, since Elsa left, then tommarrow, all of us would go to Arendelle to see her. I got up, finding nothing else to do. And took and extra long cold shower and an idea hit me. I have no plans! So I hurried up, and got dressed, then went to my closet and grabbed my st have a staff.

We so needed a snow day.

I could feel the icy rush go through my skin when I grabbed my staff, then I remembered the feeling, invisiblity. I could not be invisible if I wanted to, all I had to do was tell Manny, but if someone saw me flying and creating a snow day here. Let's just say, I'd be fucked. Sideways.

I opened my window and yelled to the open sky,

"Wind!"

Then I was flying, flying across campus, creating frost over tree's, and a fresh sheet of snow, purposely putting my staff over pitches head and following him all around for an hour, he was freezing! It was so funny.

Then I went back to my room, dropped my staff, and regained visibility. I walked over to my nightstand, and got a wad of cash out, for Elsa's present of course.

**TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY AS HELL!**

I walked out of this over prised cocholate store, and had a overprised necklace in my hand. I felt completely ripped off. Maybe they bumped the prise up because I had no clue what I was doing, I don't know, or maybe it's just because I've never been to either of those places, ever! They always looked to girly and guss what, THEY WERE TO GIRLEY! I now smelled like roses and crappy air freshener! I swear, if Elsa doesn't like these I will freeze over Australia and let bunny deal with me!

But like I said, Anything for Elsa.

I walked into my dorm, took another shower since I refused to smell like roses and crappy air freshener.

I walked out and ordered pizza, then I played on Call of duty, got up for the pizza guy. Then ate pizza and played call of duty.

Somehow, I didn't realize that it was 1:00 in the morning, and I still had to pack. _Shit._

I went to my room, threw my close in my bag, not caring about my every day clothes. Then laid my tux on the top . I wrapped Elsa's gifts probley 6 times in tissue paper, because if they broke, I would sue.

I packed my shampoo and cologn, then my staff and hockey stick in my hockey bag.

No one could see the staff, so I was ok.

Then went to bed, until my damn alarm woke me up

**TIME SKIP CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THE PLAIN RIDE!**

I stood infront of the castle with Rapunzel, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Kristoff, and sadly Hans the douch,

I walked in once they opened up the gates, and went into a huge ball room. People started dancing, I saw Anna stuffing Choclate in her face, then hugging Kristoff when she saw him. 

Meanwhile, I was looking for Elsa. I finally found her, but with Hans

And the worst part is, is that they were about to kiss. Elsa had her eyes wide open, as If saying, 'stop!' that was more than I needed to but in on this hideous site.

Right as his lips were about to touch hers I put my head by inbetween Elsa and Hans and yelled,

"Hey guys! How are you? Lovely day out isn't it!" Elsa jumped out of Hans's arms and brought me into a hug

"OMG! You made it!" she said I looked over at hans and smirked, he was snarling, then he just walked off.

Me and Elsa ended up talking before the before she realized the time, and went to check on Hans. i walked with her, mostly because I didn't want Hans to even TRY to kiss her again.

We walked past crouds for a while before we caught a glimpse of Hans's hair. Then she stoped dead in her tracks and gasped.

Elsa's P.O.V

I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped, Hans was making out with Tinkerbell.

"HANS!" I yelled choking back tears, he was cheating on me!

He broke away from her, his eyes widened,

"Elsa!" he said shocked

I couldn't take it anymore, my boyfriend was cheating on me, with Tink, an old family friend. I never even wanted to come here! Now my birthday was officially ruined.

I pushed past jack trying to get away despite him trying to calm me down. When Hans grabbed my hand, and accsadently pulled off my glove, I turned around.

"Give me my glove!" I yelled, people started stareing.

One, a cold feeling running through me

"NO LISTIN YOU WHORE! DON'T BLAME ME FOR CHEATING YOUR DON'T EVEN KISS ME! NO! YOU'RE TO FOCAUSED ON "YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" he mocked

"WELL I'VE HAD IT!"

Two, the temputure dropes.

"HANS SHUT UP!" jack yells

"No! this slut.."

My thoughts overtook all my senses

"Stop!" I said

He started yammering on even more

Three, an icy feeling goes through my veins

"ELSA" yells Anna

"SHUT UP!" Han's yelled at anna, that made my blood boil, or freeze maybe?

"I SAID STOP!" I said wile reliseing my powers in an ice dagger circle thing

Everyone backed up stareing at it then me

"Witch" I herd hans say

"Elsa" Jack said wide eyed.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out of there only to reach outside to see more people walking in.

I saw my Aunt glinda holding a baby, He looked just like Jamie. I felt a tear come to my eyes, when I realized, I have to get away, I could hurt him.

I backed up slowly, and gripped onto the fountin, it froze in mid-air. Everyone gasped, and screamed.

"MONSTER!" yelled Hans

"please just stay away from me, stay away!" I said in a shaky voice before my powers got the best of me, and I shot ice at them on accsadent, I couldn't take it anymore, I ran through the croud, to the fjorid. i ran to the lake while hearing my friensds yell,

"Elsa"

"Elsa stop!"

I stepped on the fjord and it frozen to ice, like my own bridge, I looked at the fjord, and ran, making ice for my bridge as I went.

A thought occored to me as I was running,

_this time when I isolate myself, I'm not coming back out!_

Jack's P.O.V

"STOP!" yelled Elsa, reliseing a thing of ice, I stood there to shocked to move. I didn't even listin to what Hans was saying, but when she ran out, I HAD to go get her. I ran out the back way with Anna to see Elsa running across the now frozen fjord. I feel to my knees and put my face between my hands,

_You finally found someone like you, and you let them get away._

"Why Manny" I thought out loud, when for the first time ever, he responded,

"_go after her!"_

I got up and headed for upstairs, I was going to get my staff and find Elsa

"Where are you going!" yelled Anna between sobs

"To find Elsa" I said a little too harshly

"I'm coming with you!" she yelled back at me

"NO! I'm going alone to find her, she needs to know that she's not alone"

"What! No! I'm her sister, and she's not alone she has me!" I sighed

"About her powers at least" they all cocked their heads.

I sighed again, and went up to the wall dragging my hands across it making frost patterns they all gasped.

"I'm going alone Anna." And not once after that did they question me.


	11. Chapter 10

**HI! Yes, I hate hans too, but sadley, he will be redeemed, you'll see how, cause Pitch is the real bad guy, you'll see why. And with Jamie, you'll find out about him later on in this chapter, so just hang in there! Anyhow, sorry for not updateing I had a sleepover :p, that's right a fucken sleepover, and yes, I am a fourteen year old who played dress up and ran down the streets! I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUDGE! JUDGE AWAY! I GIVE NO FUCKS! ZERO! I REFUSE TO GROW UP! PETER PAN WAS RIGHT!**

**Now that the randomness is over, here are awnsers to ur reviews.**

**AstronomyNW- congradulations, I don't give a fuck, not even a flying fuck!**

**Shimmer Shine- yea I little but hey! They broke up cause I don't like helsa! **

**shobbs10- YEA I KNOWW! I LOVED WRITEING THAT CHAPTER AND ENDING HELSA!**

**princess December Snow- GLAD U LIKE**

**OoPoPcAnDY- I know, I wanna kill him 2! Probably will**

Elsa's P.O.V

I walked along the mountin, crying. I was scared and now, thanks to these damn powers, I lost my sister, and my only friends, and Jack, GAD DAMN IT! I started to cry harder while holding my stomach,

_You lost Jack, it's your fault. _

I wanted nothing more than to cut myself, I have since I was 12, when I lost my Jamie- bear. I always wore long sleeves to cover up the damn scars, but when I was with jack, I don't know, that urgency to cut just vanished, but now he was gone, thanks to ME!

"WHY!" I yelled to the wind and to the heavens!

"WHY MUST I LIVE LIKE THIS, WHY CAN'T I JUST BE FREE!" I fell on my knee's to the ground and held my stomach with my hands, the snow turned to icy cold water and soaked my clothes. But I don't care, the cold never bothered me anyways. I stayed like that for a minute wondering,

'_why can't I be free?  
"because you WILL hurt someone!' _i looked around, nobody.

'_who can you hurt now, be free! Finally, be free!" _I sat up and started to sing, that always seemed to help.

_**The snow glows white on the mountin tonight not a footprint to be seen **_ I said wile walking up the mountin a little more

_**A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.**_ Tears cloaded my eyes for a moment, thinking of my life, my cage that I dared called my room, and most importantly, tonight, the night I lost everything

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven know I tried**_

Then I remembered my childhood

_**Conceal don't feel don't let them know!**_

I looked at my glove, thinking I'M DONE!

_**Well now they know! **_I sang while throwing my glove to the wind

_**Let it go!**_ I said wile relising my powers with one hand

_**Let it go!**_ I said wile dong the same with the other

_**Can't hold it back anymore! **_i said while building a snowman, it was just one, but I could finally build one

_**Let it go let it go**_ I said while walking and relising my powers even more

_**TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!**_

_**I don't care **_i sang while throwing snow to one side

_**What they're going to say! **_i sang while doing the same to the other side

_**Let the storm rage on! **_Then I felt a strong burst of wind I won't need this now I said wile gripping my cloak

_**The cold never bothered me anyways **_I sang while relisting it into the wind

I walked up the mountin to get even farther from there

_**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**_

I turned around, facing where the party was

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_ the list of fears that controlled me ran before my eyes

_**CAN'T GET TO ME AT ALL!**_ 'suck on that Pitch! I thought while turning around and running to a huge gap in the mountin

_**It's time to see what I can do! **_I said while pulling my hands back, takeing in and embraceing the icy cool rush going through my veins

_**To test the limit and break through! **_I said while relising my hands to create a beautiful ice staircase across the gap

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**_!_** I'm free!**_ I said wile stepping on the staircase watching it turn into ice

_**Let it go let it go!**_ I am one with the wind and sky!i sang I as I ran up, creating more stairs and tuning them into ice

_**Let it gi let it go! B you'll never see me cry!**_ I said while reaching the top and spinning around

_**Here I stand!**_ I sang as I stomped on the ground and created a giant snowflake made of ice

_**And here I'll ill stay! Let the storm rage on!**_ I lifted up the ice and created MY castle around it

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground!**_

_**My soul is spirling in frozen fractils all around**_

_**And one that crystalises like an icy blast!**_

_**I'm never going back!**_ I said while throwing my birthday crown somewhere into the unknown

_**The past is in the past!**_

_**Let it go let it go!**_i said while taking my hair out and just having it in a side braid

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_ I then made my old dress be replaced with a dress made of ice, it had crystal corset, and it came down to my knees and hugged them and my sleeves where see through, let them be seen, because I'm alone, but free, so I don't have to hide

_**Let it go let it go! **_ I said while adding an ice cape

_**That perfect girl is gone! **_

_**Here i'll stand in the light of day!**_

I sang while walking out to the balcony!

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyways!**_

I then turned away and slammed the door, and for once, I didn't feel bad

**Yea, I'm lazy I'll update tommarrow**


	12. Chapter 11

Jacks P.O.V

I ran into my room and grabbed my staff, while throwing on kakis and my blue hoodie. My shoes where discarded on the floor and I ran out the window yelling,

"WIND!" I didn't want to play games at all!

I soared through threw the sky, searching for Any sight of her for around a day, because I saw the sun come up and start to sink and turn into beautiful colors, when I got a clue of where she was.

A castle made of ice, sitting on top of a mountain.

Elsa's P.O.V

I turned around, finally feeling free. And for the first time, I looked at my hands, without being worried about anyone finding out about my powers, or about me cutting myself. I decided to make my castle more like a home, and started adding a fountain, and stairs, and of course, my bedroom, which was a canopy bed with a mattress made of snow, and a giant window that caught the last rays of sunlight.

I flopped on my mattress, playing with my powers, when I heard the door creak open. I ran to the stairs and looked over the balcony, to see the one and only. Jack Frost.

Jack's P.O.V

I landed on the ground just by the door, taking in the beauty, certainly someone didn't care this, if they did it would take years, the details were amazing

I slowly opened the door, hoping and praying that Elsa was all right.

I walked in, my jaw dropped when I saw Elsa walk out.

She wore a light blue dress that had a crystal corset, and the skirt hugged her thyes until the skirt ended at her legs. Then, she had a see through ice cape that matched her see through sleeves. Her hair was out of its neat bun and put into a side-braid .

"Elsa?!" I yelled

"Hello Jack." She said while smiling and holding onto the banister.

"Elsa you, you look amazing!" I said while stepping up the stairs, she seemed alarmed and stepped back.

"Thank you, she said while moving a piece of hair out of her face. And backing up

"You- you should go" she said while turning around, I laughed nervously trying to understand.

"Elsa, what do you mean? I came all this way, i-I need to talk to you"

"No!" she said with tears in her eyes while walking up the stairs to the next floor.

"Elsa!" I said running after her

"Jack just stop!" she said as she reached the top floor and stood in the middle not facing me.

"I will only hurt you!" she said while walking to the balcony.

"But you can't!" _ice can't hurt ice!_

"Jack just stop, I will! I always have!" tears were running down her face. I ran to her, and she tried to run the other way.

I hugged her from her back, "Elsa you can't hurt me."

Right before she was about to respond, I formed a snowflake in my hand. I let her go and she stared at me curiously.

"You're like me she mumbled at first, amazed." She ran up to me and hugged me then said a little louder, "YOU'RE LIKE ME!"

"Yes!" I said pulling her back, and then I lent in and kissed her. Her hands intertwined in my hair and my hand went around her neck, deepening the kiss. Then we pulled back, she smiled and I frowned as I looked at her arm.

I grabbed her arm and looked at it closer. Cuts. Bright, red cuts. I almost cried at the sight.

"Elsa! What the hell did you do?"

Elsa's P.O.V

_Shit! _My eyes filled with tears as I snatched my arm back and crossed them in front of my stomach. He hugged me and put his head on top of mine

"Elsa why?"

I cried even more at the thought

"Elsa, you can tell me, please." He whispered.

I stopped crying for a minute.

"Pitch" I choked out. His embrace tightened.

"Pitch?!" he said bitterly.

**Duh-duh-DUUHH! Yea I know short. SORRY! I just thought this was a good place to leave off! I'll probley update tonight or tomorrow, or both since I have no life. As always thanks for all yur lovely reviews! Unless your one of those people who are calling my story rushed. If you are those people, you need to take your thumb out of ur ass!**

**Love ya!**

**Bellabear **


	13. Chapter 12

Elsa's P.O.V

I was sitting by jack, he refused to leave me alone, and kept asking what happened, it had been an hour since that moment, and I just stopped crying. _He deserves to know, I thought_. I looked at him.

"I was eight when it all started." He looked at me relived, when he saw I wasn't crying. And that's when my story began.

"I always played with my powers in secret with Anna, one day when she went to bed, I heard something. At the time, I thought I was invincible with my powers, nobody could hurt me. I was incredibly wrong. I walked towards the noise into the shadow, when he grabbed me and i blacked out. I had a dream, where a slender man dressed in a black cloak came to me and took my virginity, little did I know, I was correct. That continued until I was twelve ,I still played with Anna, trying to forget about it by playing with my best friend. But when I turned twelve , I was pregnant, because of _him._" I spat " that's when I first started cutting, and shutting everyone out. My parents never knew because whenever they got close I shot ice at them, and sadly, I did the same with Anna. The Maids put all my food outside my door, afraid to approach. Nobody noticed that Pitch was ever there. When nine months later, I had Jamie. He was the cutest little thing, a cute button nose and big brown eyes. I was so wrapped up in my first time being happy, that I didn't notice Pitch behind me. Aperently, he wanted a child with both of our powers, darkness and the cold. But he didn't have powers, he was ordanairy. And I was thankful, thankful that he didn't have to be like me. But pitch, was quite the opposite He- he." I put my head between my knees," he killed him, he killed MY Jamie bear." I started sobbing as Jack put his arms around me. "once Pitch was gone, or so I thought, I tried to get back with my family, Anna forgave me, but was still scared, but my parents, my parents never forgave me. They STILL hate me. So when I was fourteen we went and moved to America, we kept the house of course, but I never left Jamie's memory behind. Aperently, Pitch followed me, until this year, when he just disappeared. Little did I know he was following me the entire time, waiting for the right moment to come back. But as you know, I never stopped cutting." I let tears fall slowly.

Jack gave me hug and helped me stand up.

"Elsa, I understand why, I understand why you're upset, but please Elsa." He made me look directly in his eyes, "Please don't cut yourself anymore, you're too beautiful and to kind, you don't deserve this." He said while gesturing to my scars. I smiled, and hugged him, as he helped me stand up. We stood like that for awhile, just hugging, until I felt a seering pain in my side and collapsed in jacks arms, my mind falling into darkness.

Jack's P.O.V

"Hello, glad you invited me!" the voice said evily, I turned around, to see pitch standing there with a knife that was covered in blood, but not any blood, Elsa's blood.

I looked back at Elsa, her body was limp in my arms, and blood was pouring out of her side.

"Elsa!" I yelled, my instincts just kicking in. I held her body, and froze the wound trying to keep blood in. I turned to Pitch, I looked into his eyes, I had saw nothing in them but pure evil. He made Elsa cut herself, he killed her child, no, this shit ain't going down easily! I grabbed my staff, and shot him straight in the face with a ice dagger. Before I could actually do some real damage, Elsa's hand went up,

"Stop" she said weakly, then pointed at the window and smirked, the sun was coming up.

Pitch disappeared into dust when the sun arose, leaving Elsa and me. I carried unconscious Elsa into her room and laid her down, I moved a piece of hair out of her face, before she groaned and woke up. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Jack?" she said barely audible.

"Yes Elsa" I said, cupping her face

"Thank you, for everything." She said, and that's when her lips met mine, for one slow, long passionate kiss.

**AND JELSA HAS BEGUN! WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME HARS/SCARY CHAPTER AHEAD, ALL IN ELSA'S P.O.V! and *sniffles* then I have to end this fan fic! But anyways, I need ideas for more chapters! And of course, I'll probley be doing a sequal, or just keep writeing, or just write another story, idk, I've had a LOONNG DAY! So yea, love yall! and yes, I read and respond 2 all of ur reviews, well the most I can at least, no ideas are stupid unless you just like say, Elsa eats chicken wings or something, don't do that.**


	14. IMPORATNT! CONTAINS SPOILERS, AUTHORS N

**HEY! **

**First off, I am SO sorry about that same chapter thing! Let me put it this way, I had three hours of sleep and an exam that day, so yea, I was one. But I love you guys too much to not post a chapter! And also, from now on, I'll be posting every other day, cause I have a lot of stuff going on. AND! The week after school gets out, I will not update, because I am going to Bigstuf (Cristian camp where you go to Daytona beach and learn about god, and hear famous Christian artists sing) but yea, the reason I told u is cause if any of you are going, I would love to meet you maybe? Like while we are eating or we could talk during free time, idk, I just have no friends there and I like you guys better than my real friends, even though I've never met any of you. Anyways, if you are tell me in a review, but basically, I will not update that week due to that! ALSO! I am at a writers block, I have an idea, but I need more so that I may get to that point. My idea is that they go to the university, and, ATTENTION! I AM GIVING EVERYONE POWERS! Some might soon discover powers, during the final chapters. But, if you bother to read this, here is what their powers are, but I will not give away, Anna's until the end.**

**Elsa/Jack- Ice/snow (duhh!)**

**Rapunzel- ok her's is complicated, basically, the sun drop and all of that happened, but her hair was just one way it could be given out, basically, she can control life or death, or basically your health, while singing the song, idk if any of you have seen teen titans, but her powers are like ravens, but she has to sing the flower gleam and glow song in order to use them, also, her eyes light up yellow/ golden when her powers are in use! **

**Merida- she has the will of the wisps power, that is like a shield/ protection thing**

**Pitch- nightmare sand, same as the movie**

**Elphaba (wicked!)- Dark magic**

**Glinda- (also wicked!) light magic**

**Hiccup- water**

**Flynn- weather**

**Hans/Claire (comes in later)- fire **

**Kristoff- Plants? Idk I need idea's**

**And, tooth is the tooth fairy, Aster's the Easter bunny, north is Santa, sandy's sandman**

**ANYWHAYS! Those are just my idea's if you think they should have different powers, let me know in a review, no ideas are stupid, I just can't really take any different ideas for Elsa/Jack, cause well they're powers are kinda already known, soo, yea. ALSO! I need help involving Sandy in this story.**


	15. Chapter 13

**HI! Damn, I'm updateing too much, sorry, is this annoying? Oh well. First off, I'm awnsering reviews!**

**AstronomyNW- it's ok, I just spend a lot of my time and effort, so I really don't mean for it to be rushed, I'm sorry if you view it that way, but know that I'm trying, and I know, my spell check doesn't like me!**

**WarpzoneGirl- I'm so glad you liked it! And don't worry, I'm updateing now!**

**shobbs10- I know, SORRY! I was tired and I had this huge test, and I think I put an authors note explaining it all! Sorry again!**

**Little Indian Girl- they will, and who knows, they might not be alone! *hint, hint, wink, wink, nuge, nuge, cough cough***

**Guest- well someone's on their period**

**AND**

**I HAVE DECIDCED THAT KRISTOFF WILL HAVE THE POWER OF TALKING 2 ANIMALS!**

**And is nobody going to bigstuf?! **

**AND NO I AM NOT A PHYCO STALKER!**

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up with the morning light shining in my face, and in Jack's arms. Usually, I would have to shoot someone with ice if this happened but jack, jack was different, he was actually nice, unlike Pitch. I giggled at him sleeping, he was drooling, and snoreing. I got up out of Jacks arms and walked off, the clicking of my heels making him stir.

I went to my bathroom made of ice, and got in the shower, leaving my clothes on the ground.

I stepped into the shower, and let the snowflakes slowly melt on my skin, causing it to become absolutely freezing cold, but hey, 'the cold never bothered me anyways'.

I started to sing in the shower letting the snowflakes cover my cut, and bloody arms so that they couldn't be seen.

"_let it go, let it go"_

"_can't hold it back anymore! Let it go let it go!" _I sang

"_**turn away and slam the door!"**_ sang a voice that was not mine, it was indeed, jack frost's voice. Everything, includeing me froze, and was covered in a thick, layer of frost

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to find Elsa, out of my arms. I frowned, where could she have gone? Then that's when I heard the most beautiful voice she was singing the song she sung on the mountin, I hear some of the lyrics on my journey finding her, but everytime I looked, I couldn't find that damn purple cape she was wearing.

I walked into the bathroom, that was completely made of ice, that's when I saw a mini snow storm above her, with a curtin of snow covering her.

I heard her sing, so I decied to sing along to the only line I knew,

"_let it go, let it go!" _she sang beautifully

"_**turn away and slam the door!" **_I sang in the loudest and worst voice I could possibly use. That's when everything was covered in a thick layer of frost

'_oh shit she's mad'_

"JACK!"

**Hey, um sorry for the short chapter, this one guy said that I was an emo little shit who should go back to cutting myself. and I told the guidance counceler, but she couldn't really do anything. But today, someone left a vile note in my locker, saying a really inaproprete thing about me that wasn't true. And there are 2 people who know my locker number, but those people are, my best friend from last year, my boyfriend. So I don't know who did it, but I really just need some time alone, and I have and S.O.L tommarrow. So I just really can't handle updateing right now. I wrote this yesterday for a head start, sorry if it's crappy. I'm sorry again, and I'll try to update tommarow, and please don't leave hate on this chapter, I'm already sad enough.**

**-bellabear**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey! Ok so first off, I would love to thank all of you, and I mean it! I would like to especially thank:**

**AhsokaTano11**

**shobbs10**

**Little Indian Girl**

**And all the other kind reviewerz! Your comments really helped me, just so ya know!**

**Anyways, sorry the chapter is late, I'm having a hard time writing and sorry if this chapter is crappy XD I have more ideas for the next couple and, good news, I have decide to write a sequel, since this will end soon *sniffles* but don't worry, THERE WILL BE MORE! It'll just be a sequel**

Elsa's P.O.V

After the little incident with Jack, I quickly used my powers to recreate my ice dress, not daring to get out of my 'shower'.

I stepped out into view, to see jack sitting on the floor, playing with his powers.

"Nice song by the way" he said looking at me as if he had not just invaded my privacy WHILE I WAS IN THE SHOWER, NAKED FOR PETE'S SAKE! Or sang the song that I wrote in a very crappy, and off key manor.

"Glad to see you respect my personal space" I joked.

"Speaking of space, now that we are together, and we both know we are not alone with our powers." He stood up and walked towards me. "we could go back to the university?"

I stood there to shocked to move. I was about to scream, No! and storm away, but ten a thought occurred to me

_You're not alone now_

I wasn't alone, jack, he was like me. I walked over and hugged him

"yea, we can go back" he hugged me tighter while I planted a soft kiss on his lips

"Once more thing" I said while looking up "how the hell does space lead to going back to the university?!"

**Hi! I know, short chapter, but hey better than nothing, next chapter they'll be back at snow university and almost everyone will reveal that they have powers, and then a major plot twist will happen!**

Shobbs10 knows part of it

**And I'll probly update tomorrow if I can**


	17. Chapter 15

**BOO BITCHES! Ha-ha! Jk Ur not bitches!**

**Sorry this chap is late, I am lazy**

**Moving on!**

**Little Indian Girl- he's not a total perv, just a lil though! Cause he's trying to see Elsa, I figured that'd fit his personality**

**EmmaWinterFrost-OMG I WAS SO TEMPTED TO! You have no clue! I was like aww ice castle! And then I was like, but my finally idea, and then I was like, well I've been writing to get up to the finally but like I really want them to stay in da ice castle! URGGHH! But I had to send them back, but don't worry, they'll be back *hint-hint-wink-wink-nudge-nudge- spoiler alert!***

**shobbs10- yea she does! In ya face people! Lol, but yea, believe me, it'll be made clear soon :P**

Punzie's P.O.V (cause I haven't done hers in forever!)

I was pacing back and fourth with Anna, together, we managed to clear Walmart out hot chocolate. And yes, we did drink it all within a day. I sat down on the couch wanting to play with my hair to comfort me, but it was gone, and Eugene is still in Germany (where Tangled took place) and won't be here until tomorrow.

_There is one thing left_

My powers.

I looked around to see if anyone was there. Nobody. So I started to sing, my eyes lit up, and I could feel my skin and mental health regenerating

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

I took a deep breath, feeling a lot less stressed, only to look up and see flabbergasted Anna standing in the doorway.

Anna's P.O.V

I got a call at around three o'clock in the afternoon. It was Kristoff.

**Kristoff:** _Hey Anna! I was wondering, if you well, well wanted to go to dinner or something tonight?_

I took a deep breath in

**Anna: **_Kristoff, that's very sweet, but Elsa still isn't home and…_

**Kristoff: **_Anna! All you have done for a week is sit in your room with Punzie and consume anything that is chocolate related, Anna, I'm BEGGING you , please, can we just hang out for one night, I know you miss your sister, but, I miss you, as much as you miss her._

I paused for a second, he did have a point, and I was getting lonely lately, and Punzie and I were friends, but, he was right, I just wanted to be with him right now.

**Anna: **_you're right, is 5:30 ok?_

**Kristoff: **_it's perfect_

It was 5:15, I had just blow dried my hair, and put on my makeup. I went to my closet to find something suitable to wear, then realized that I had nothing, Elsa usually did laundry, and I had been wearing the same sweat pants and T-shirt for three days. I took a deep breath, and with a heavy heart, and extreme bravery, I walked into Elsa's Room.

I walked into her room, and she sent of vanilla and fresh fallen snow hit me like a ton of bricks. I sniffled back my tears, not wanting to ruin my makeup.

I went into Elsa's closet and pulled my shirt off, seeing one that I liked. I grabbed the shirt, then turned to the side to see a mirror that was still covered in ice that melted when I saw it.

_Odd _I thought, then, I saw something shimmering in the light, buried under a shirt in the corner of her closet. I went to reach for it, see what it was, when I heard Kristoff open the door.

"Anna it's almost time to.." he looked up at me, and no, I still didn't have a shirt on.

"OH geesh! Umm Anna I'm- I'm sorry- I'm gonna go, I'll- I'll be out side" he turned the color of a tomato and covered his face while walking out the door. I threw on my shirt and looked in the mirror. I was wearing Elsa's cream-colored sweater with my green scarf, blue jeans, combat boots, and a black chocker necklace that had my family crest on it that Kristoff got it for me. I threw my hair up in a ballerina bun and ran out the door to see a slightly less red Kristoff.

"You ready!?" he asked

"of course" I replied.

We got in the car and Kristoff drove 15 minutes to a French café out looking the city. we walked in and sat down.

"I got you a present" said Kristoff

"WHAT! Aww! Thank you boo-bear!"

He handed me a chocolate rose and a reindeer stuffed animal.

I hugged the reindeer close to my chest.

**TIME SKIPP!**

Kristoff walked me back into my room, as we were babbling about how I made Kristoff try snails, and how we talked in Jersey accents the entire time. 

Kristoff kissed me on the cheek and I tiptoed into Elsa's dorm (I've been sleeping there with Punzie for emotional support) when I heard her singing, I looked over to see her eyes glowing and the bags under her eyes disappearing. Then it hit me

Rapunzel

Had

Magic

Powers

She looked up and seemed startled. She looked at me fearfully, I smiled

"I knew it!" I screamed.

**Sorry about the shortness, but this is 4 pages long, so yea, don't judge me. **

**Anywhoos! Next chapter, Anna will find out about everyone's powers then Elsa and jack come back and what will happen then, DUH-DUH-DUHHHHH!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hi! Te-he-he! Sorry for not updateing, I've had a lot of stuff, and well, lets just face it, I'm lazy! Anyways, I will not be updateing for one week in two weeks, so not this week, but the week after that. But anyways,**

**DragonIceFury-thanks! Glad you like!**

**Shimmer Shine- glad u like it! And don't worry, I will, and then I'll be writeing a sequal!**

**shobbs10- thx :p message me btw, I'm board!**

**Little Indian Girl- yea, I thought Anna would do that. And THANK YA!**

Anna's P.O.V

I sat on the couch with Rapunzel, Flynn (yep he's back) Merida, Hiccup, and my boyfriend, Kristoff. It was strangely quiet. I didn't like it, so I decided to break the ice. (pun not intended)

"So, powers punzie, that's, that's swell, and all you guys know, and I'm just kinda, well, not knowing." I said bluntly.

"We don't just know" hiccup said in hardly a whisper

"we all the same" merida said,

"care to explain punzie" I said faceing her.

She sighed

"It all started in france." She began.

" it was said that my grandfather was a minister at the church, Notre dame. He had a 'son', he killed her mother, thinking the baby was stolen goods, then found that it was a deformed child. He raised it as his own to 'clear his concence'. Twenty years later, there was a gyspy, Esmerelda, she was a beautiful girl, he fell in love with her, he was around 50, she, 21. And she despised her, for the sheer reason that he killed all gyspys. He ended up rapeing her, and leaveing her pregnant, she had the baby nine months later, it was a girl, she named her Gothel, she took care of the child, and treated it like her own, but soon, she fell in love with a man named Phebous. Later, she had another child, Zepher. She loved him more, and gothel knew, and from that **moment, she depised him, and vowed revenge for taking her mom away. When she was thirty,** and zepher was 25, her dad had died, and her mother was old, and sill loved and cared for zepher deeply. One day, her plan took action, she killed zepher, in front of her mother. Leaveing her mother to die of heartbreak.

Then, years later, she realized, what a fool she had been with her youth, wasting it all on revenge, she never got married, never had children,so, she vowed to get her youth back. Then one day , a magic golden flower grew, it could return health, and keep you young and beautiful and healthy forever. She used the flowers until the king and queen picked it to save the queen and their unborn child. The queen and her baby were healthy, and the baby had magic golden hair" she said while gestering to herself.

"in order to keep her youth, she stole me and raised me like her daughter. Until, Flynn and I fell in love and he cut my hair in order to save me from a lifetime with gothel. For when it is cut, it turns brown and loses its power, or so I thought. The thing is, I AM the magic flower, my hair was just one way the magic can be relised. So now I have complete control over my powers, and can channel it where ever I want, and it can change life and death, or I could take your health or strength away, it's complicated. But I do miss my hair, but on the bright side, its A LOT easier to shower." I laughed and then looked at merida

"aye, I was granted me powers from an old witch. She offered me a spell to change me fate, but I didn't realize, it meant I would get powers. I have a shield or protection thing in Scotland, it's called the power of da will of the wisps." She said then turned to hiccup.

" I have the power of wind" he grunted " I know, stupid power, but basically, there's a dragon, that when seen, it may curse you, blah blah blah, long story short, it cursed me with the power of wind, but the reason I think my power is shitty ,is because I have a dragon, I can already fly, and also, jack has the fucken winds at his command, but, I can make a bad-ass tornado." He looked at Flynn.

" I'm complicated like punzie" he said wile kissing her on the cheek, Punzie giggled "I'm actually a siren, I can make people think what I want them to think, and also, I can make them do shit for me without giving them a choice. For exsample, KRISTOFF, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR POWER!"

Kristoff jerked up

" I have the power of strength, I'm also a little like punzie, I can use energy that people give off, and absorb it, thus, giving me even more strength." He sat down and flinched "ANNA SWEETIE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"and we have the power of ice and snow" said Elsa and Jack at the same time.

"ELSA! JACK! YOU'RE BACK!" I screamed

**ok, one more thing, I WAS gonna make **

**Hiccup have water, but I figured wind would fit him more, cause well, he fly's dragons and he probley would hate his power knowing him**

**Flynn have weather, but his power might be too close to hiccups, so he has siren know, and I figured it would fit him cause of the smolder and stuff**

**And KRISTOFF! THIS IS IMPORTANTT! I was going to use people's sudgestion on animals, but the finale I have in store, it just would't work out with my idea. SORRY!**

**And finally, I will not have **

**Elphaba, *cry's* or Claire, I already have glindia. **

**BUT THEY WILL BE IN THE SEQUAL! DON'T WORRY! I HAVE THE SEQUAL PLANNED OUT!**

**Love all ya!**

**Bellabear**

**Or**

**Cross**

**That is if you read my page :3 **


	19. Chapter 17

**Heyy! I'm glad u all understand, but! I want to apoligise about Kristoff! You'll get why he had to have strength, and Flynn, I thought a siren was perfect for him. Anyways, by this time next week, I will stop updateing 4 big stuf! It's bitter sweet, I am soo excited, but I want to keep updateing for all of u! and cause I'm a b*tch, I'll probley leave you on a cliff hanger! Sorry! But hey, ya know you love me!**

**EmmaWinterFrost- I know I'm so sorry! And I literly thought of those powers while I was writng! L0l! and thx!**

**OoPoPcAnDy- I'm sure u wern't! I wanted that vibe from that part of the story!**

**PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi- I'm glad u liked the name! and it really does have a good ring to it! And I don't think ya weird :3**

**PotterWhoLockJelsaJedi- (I'm responding 2 both reviews!) I'm glad u like! And I'm updateing now! There's no need for all capitals, wait… YES THERE IS!**

**shobbs10- yea, that's why she'd kill him, cause he was probley never gonna tell her**

**sallycat2222- that's what I was thinking 2! But then I was like, it would make sense, and I thought he would hate his powers so I was like, this needs to happen!**

**Also huge warning! Elsa will have her NORMAL ICE DRESS FROM FROZEN! ****Cause I figured that she needed the dress floor length for the scene.**

Elsa's P.O.V

i ran over and gave Anna a huge hug.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Anna.

" I missed you too!" I practicly cried. We stayed like that for a moment, just hugging until we broke away. Anna's , and practically everyone else in the room, eyes went wide.

"Elsa, you, you look beautiful!" she said.

I looked down, to see that I was still in my ice blue dress, that reached the floor, it had a slit in the leg, and a crystal corset, and it was sweetheart neckline and see through sleeves, and my personal favorite, my ice cape that was attached to the back.

"thank you" I said blushing "I made it, with my powers that is" I said wile creating a snowflake with my hand.

"You're not afraid of your powers anymore!" Anna practically screamed.

"no, let's just say I 'let my fear go'. I giggled.

"Anything else that's new?" Anna said jokingly.

"just one" I said as I walked over and held jack's hand. We both smiled, and then, we kissed, not giving a fuck that everyone saw.

**Hey! Sorry for the shortness! But yea, let's see, I have, what? Oh yea**

**70 REVIEWS! AND TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I WILL HAVE A 2000 WORD LONG CAHAPTER AS A THANK U KINDA THING!**

**Yea, so I have 6 more days til I gotta leave 4 bigstuf! And I won't update 4 a week! Another warning, so if I hear a PLZZ UPDATE U HAVN'T UPDATED IN A WEEK! I might kill u **_I know where you live! I like ur new curtains! _

**Just kidding! But yea, none of that!**

**Love all u sorry for the shortness!**

**-cross or bellabear**


	20. Chapter 18

**Ok, I want to personally thank yall for ur reviews, I literly cried on how sweet or how swag some of them were! I love all you guys, and I promise, I will write a super long chap for u guys, to say thanks! Now! To awnser reviews!**

**Disneynut98- thank u! ur review was one of the sweetest reviews ever! I really appreasite it!**

**OoPoPcAnDy- YES! I LOVED WRITEING THAT PART! And I love that store!**

**Potterwholockjelsajedi- you feel special girl! Unless you're a guy then, it's you feel special dude! **

**Also! My computer is wack and they won't let me copy and paste anymore! So I'll Pm you to awnser ur review! But for people like shimmer shine (one of my reviewerz) who I can't PM for some reason, I will respond to ur reviews on here! But yea, check ya mailbox or inbox thing! also, BIG STUF CONTDOWN- 3 days!**

Elsa's P.O.V

_You know it's your fault elsa, Jamie, it's your fault._

"_no, no, it- it's not my fault! Jack promised me it wasn't my fault" _

_He lied_

"_no"_

_He did, it's your fault he's dead! _

_No! he loves me! He wouldn't lie!_

_He doesn't love you, nobody could love a pale pathetic pig like yourself!_

"_no! he- he loves me! I know it!"_

_When will you see dear Elsa, I'm the only one for you! _

_Then, pitch stepped out of the shadows, I tried to run, tried to escape, but I was chained._

_Just like old times Elsa dear._

_It's your fault, and this time I let it sink in, it was._

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I curled into a ball and cried.

Rapunzel wasn't here, she was away, trying to find the second golden flower that was dropped from the sun, she needed to make sure nobody like Gothel could find it ever again, and Anna went with her.

I was alone. I was crying and I was helpless.

I looked on my nightstand, then I remembered, Jack.

He had gave me a key to his dorm incase I had a nightmare, like tonight. I was tired of being alone, and I didn't want to take a chance with Pitch coming in. I grabbed the key and a flashlight and ran out my dorm, in only dark blue shorts on that had snowmen and snowflakes all over them, and a white, long sleeved shirt, and of course my hair in a braid.

It was the first time I could wear this shirt, usually the red would be very noticeable, I haven't cut since jack found me in my ice castle, and night covered the remainder of the scares.

My bare feet slapped against the cold concrete they called floors in the doors, and the wind was howling which only added to the fear that I had inside. My hand held my flashlight as I fought to keep the ray of light steady due to my shaking hand. I broke out into a run, terrified that their was something behind me.

*insert whatever a horse sounds like here* I heard behind me. I turned around, still running to see what looked like a horse made of shadows behind me. I ran faster, positive that there was a trail behind me completely made of ice.

I could see where jacks dorm was right in front of me. I picked up my pace.

I reached the door and hurried to insert the key in the key hole. (you have a dirty mind if u just thought that)

Then, the key hole completely covered in ice

_Shit_

I could hear the horse sprinting to where I was. I looked to my side to see it comeing straight for me.

I knocked on the door as loudly and quickly as I could

"JACK!" I yelled while pounding on the door.

The door cracked open. I ran inside, falling on jack, and then falling with him, until we hit the ground.

The horse growled, and I looked over to see it and a carrage headed straight for me, then, it froze.

I scrambeled up and closed the door, locking it and freezing it over, not on porpose, it was because of the fear that was growing inside me.

I rested my head on the door, breathing hard. I was so scared I must have blanked out, because I couldn't hear jack yelling my name, until he turned me around.

"ELSA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" he said while slightly shaking me.

I collapsed into his arms and started crying on his sholder, he wrapped his arms around me.

I cried so hard, maybe because nobody has ever been there to hold me when I cry, maybe because I love jack that I was allowing myself to just cry.

After all, he had brought me back home, he does know what I've been through. I don't know.

My crying stopped for a minute, but jack still was hugging me, and making sure I was ok.

"I'm scared." I managed to mumble

"don't be," he said while kissing the top of my head.

"you have me"


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey! GUSS WHO'S OFF OF SCHOOL!**

**ME!**

**Anyways BIGSTUF COUNT: TOMMARROW!**

**But anyways, I luv yall and I'm writing another chapter! Ill Pm u the awnser 2 ur Q's later! Also, WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR JELSA FLUFF!**

**Enjoy!**

Jacks's P.O.V

I woke up to a repetitive knocking on the door, and a girl yelling my name, then I realized, it was Elsa, and she was in trouble, I knew it.

I grabbed my staff and opened the door.

She flew on top of me. I was about to ask what was wrong, when I saw a nightmare horse.

I picked up my staff and froze it. I was right on time to.

Elsa scrambled up and locked the door, staring at it

"elsa?"

"elsa!" I said a little more panicked.

"ELSA!" I yelled, now scared to death.

I turned her towrds me and grabbed her by her sholders.

"ELSA!" I yelled shakeing her.

She finally snapped awake, and cried her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her, whispering to her that it would all be ok.

"I'm scared" she finally said after a minute.

"Don't be, you have me." I smiled a little and kissed her head.

I could feel her smiling. Then she looked up at me.

"jack, why the hell don't you have a shirt on?"

" I was sleeping" I said odviously.

She blushed a little.

"sorry, I- I had a nightmare, and I was freaking out cause I was home alone and then I figured I would be safe with you and so I came over and.." she had tears in her eyes at this point,

I crashed my lips onto hers.

"Of course your safe here with me." I said smiling against her lips.

Elsa's P.O.V

I sat down on jacks bed, hugging myself, I didn't know what just happened out there. And to tell the truth, I was still in shock.

Jack walked in and brought me hot chocolate.

"thanks" I said smiling. I took a long sip, and then set it down. There was an akward silence.

"what was that" I finally said breaking the akward silence.

He c

He cocked his head, odviously confused.

"the ho- hors" I couldn't finish the scentence.

"It's one of Pitches nightmare horses, he uses them to attract more fear." I nodded, my throut was so dry I couldn't say ok.

I let a tear roll down my cheek, then I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to have a cry fest again.

Jack hugged me tightly, and I let myself cry.

"it's ok, it's ok elsa." He murmered in my ear. trying to calm me down.

"I'm so scared" I managed to say through my sobbing.

He kissed my head, "Elsa, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you"

I cried even more, even though I knew I was safe with jack.

" I love you Elsa." His words rang as clear as day in my mind.

"I love you to Jack." I said, tears still streaming down my face.

He pulled my hear twords him, and our lips met.

I lost track of how long we kissed, but when I pulled away, my lips were bleeding a little bit.

I laid my head on his chest, and before I knew what was happening, I fell asleep.

Kristoff's P.O.V

I woke up feeling refreshed. I had a good night sleep, and I was super charged.

I walked past jacks room and then heard someone slightly snoreing.

Jack never snores, and the person snoreing sounded girly.

I cracked open the door and almost gagged.

Jack and elsa were sleeping together. I couldn't tell if they were doing _that _but I didn't wanna know.

I ran to Hiccups room, and told him what I saw. A wicked grin smered across his face.

He ran to his dresser and pulled out an Air horn.

"Ummm.. what is that for?"

We walked to jacks room. Hiccup opened the door and blew the Air horn. Jack and elsa shot straight up with Pannicked looks on their faces.

"you two have fun last night?"

Jack AND Elsa's P.O.V

_Shit_


	22. Chapter 20

**GUSS WHO'S NOT DEAD!**

**Anyways, I'm back and I have decisded to tell ya'll all about it!**

**S I met two cute guys and I got baptized! I met two new besties and I cracked my head open and had to get staples! HOW THE FLUFFER MUFFINS DID U D THAT BELLA/CROSS? Well, I'll tell u**

**Therory 1- I was in the water, when I saw a shark heading strait twords a British orphan so I swam over, pushed the orphan out of the way and tackled the shark with my bare hands, and we all had shark and pancakes for breakfast.**

**Theory that I had to to tell the doctor- I was in the shower shaveing, (we room in hotels, the Hilton to be spisific) and I was rinsing shaveing cream off my legs. And I stood up to wash the conditionar out of my hair, when my head hit the ledge thing on the shower, and it broke, I hit my head pretty bad, and a piece cut my thigh. But anyways, it looked worse than it was cause ur head bleeds more than anything when u cut it, and It mixed with water, and I had a white towel on. So our bathroom was slenderman town. Luckley my roommate heard what happened and gt help, but I had 8 staples put in my head and I had to get the piece on my thigh glued! But I'm fine and they nummed my head so it didn't hurt at all, and I could still get Baptised! So YAYY! And I got one of the cute guys number! So boo ya!**

**Anyways, I missed all of u! and I present to you chapter 20!**

Pitches P.O.V

DAMN IT!

I've done everything I could to get this girl to give up, to surrender, to be so afraid and to let me in because she knows that there is no hope. But now, now that she has her little man candy Jack, witch whom I hate, she has been less afraid.

Now, not even my nightmare horses can get her, and since Jack froze them, I have a feeling Elsa will think she can do the same, I WILL NOT! Let this happen this can't happen. Elsa IS MINE! And if I can't have her, you can be sure as hell Jack can't. and now that I have cnjored up my perfect plan, the plan to get her to feel hopeless, the plan to see the work of art on her arms that were drawn with razors, and made of blood and scars. The plan to see that the frozen tears that stain her teddy bear remain there, the plan to make her feel hopeless, the plan that will end the world due to elsa, and once she's done that with the unknowing help of myself, she will fall and she will think that I and the only one that can save her.

And once I done that I will finally end Elsa, by revealing someone that can kill her from the inside out.

But I need two people to carry out this plan, after all, what goes better

Than the cold, and the dark?

Elsa's P.O.V

It had been around a week since the incident. And once everyone found out why I was there, they were a lot more considerate about me running to Jack at 3:00 am. On some occasions, I would just sleep there in general, and he would even spend the night at my house.

Once Anna heard about this, to make me feel better, she decided that we could all have a sleepover, since Spring break was coming up.

I know what you are thinking, Spring break is a time where collage students go home to see familys and party, well we have a diffrent case.

You see all of us have powers, and my Parents hate me and Anna said she would rather be with me since I practicly raised her when we were little, and then when I isolated myself, she spent every day worrying about me. I know, she's a great sister.

Kristoff's parents live somewhere in Norway, and apparently their rocks. So we are letting him stay here, and his pet Sven is flying over and is going to be living in a stable near by.

Flynn actually has no parents, he's been in foster care since he was little and really doesn't wanna go back to random people.

Rapunzel never really loved her real parents, and since she is actually royalty, and let's face it, Punzie is too clumbsy to be a princess, and she says that they always put her in educate classes when she visits. and they don't like her, because one time when they told her that she needed to put her pinky when she drank, she put her middle finger.

Hiccup refuses to go back, he doesn't like his family.

Merida's Parents are on Vacation so she said that she's to lazy to fly.

And Jack, jack said he didn't want to leave me, and yes, I cried when he said that.

And it was great because tonight we were having the giant sleepover!

Jack's P.O.V

(elsa –**bolded**

_Jack- side thing_

**Jack?**

_Hey elsa, what do you need?_

**I just um, wanted to make sure you kristoff and hiccup were in for tonight.**

_Of corse,we just finished packing_

**What the hell could u pack! A it's one night, you come in you're Pajamas and B you're like down two halls**

_You'll see._

Truth be told, me and the guys packed a bunch of silly string, and I also packed hair jell, because let's face it, my hair is my best friend, besides Elsa of course.

Elsa's P.O.V

Everyone was here, and after we got bombarded with silly string, and the boys got their asses freezed, we all sat down.

All of us were in a circle with our pillows, and un-godly amounts of pizza, soda, chocolate, and ice cream.

Rapunzel was the first to speak up.

"I have an idea!"

"what?" Jack replied.

"it's spring break, and so the pool is open, and since it's what, 11:30 and nobody comes here to party, I say we go!"

Everyone nodded in agreement ecsept me.

I still have not gotten rid of my cuts. True, I had no new cuts, they were all in the process of healing, but they were still there, big bright and red.

And only Jack knew about them.

While everyone ran to get their swimsuits on, I trugged to my room.

I ended up putting on a black Bikini with leggings and a grey sweatshirt over. I threw my hair in a ponytail and I put on black converse.

I walked out of my room and walked over to the kitchen.

I looked around, and picked out a can of vanilla coke. I opened the can and took a large sip, then waked over to the living room, and sat down.

"Punzie?" I yelled, while setting my coke down.

She walked over.

"can I ask you something"

"of course" she piped

"you can heal scars and bruises right?" I asked

She nodded

"follow me." We walked to my room

"look, I know this might be really scary and shocking and well, I just, just please keep it a secret and know that they are all old." I pulled up my sleeve

She gasped

"Elsie did you do this?"

"yes, just, can you get rid of them?"

"if you promise you wont do it anymore."

I smiled, " promise."

We sat down on my bead and Punzie pointed her hands twords my arms and began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt change the fates desin, save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

And for the first time just like that, they were gone.


	23. Chapter 21

**HELLO MY SUBJECTS! How ya doin? First off, I HAVE REALLY GOOD NEWS! In some later chapters, possibly the next few, depending on how I'm feeling, I will be making another e fanfic, on the 'LEGEND" 9u'll find out l8r. It will be about the past generations of the big 8 (Elsa Jack ,Anna, Kristoff ,Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn) one catch.**

**Eatch individual story of how they became will be a one-shot, or I might just put em' all together, YOU DECIDE! Now, to awnser reviews! And also PLZ REVIEW IF U HAVE READ MY STORY!**

**Guest-Read now I have written more.**

**XDLollipop-THANK U SO MUCH! And I know, and I understand why it might be confuzeling, you see, I have written 2 authors notes, and for some reason they count those as chapters, so really I only have 20 chapters when I really have 22, I know it's confuzeing but I label them as authors notes, in hopes it won't be too confuseing.**

Elsa's P.O.V

We all walked out of Hiccups car, gasping for air.

"Flynn, why the fuck did u have to cut the cheese THEN!" yelled Jack

"WHY AM I BEING BLAMED! YOUR GIRLFRIEND WROTE AN ENTIRE SONG ABOUT 'LETTING IT GO' YOU KNOW AT ONE POINT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT FUCKEN FARTS!" snapped Flynn

Jack twirled him around, pinning him to the side of the car.

"What the fuck did you say about the song my girlfriend wrote about letting her POWERS GO!" Jack said bitterly.

"That it was fucking awesome" Flynn said in fear

"Good," jack said letting him go, then he walked over and kissed me on the lips.

And I swear I felt something.

Maybe it was sparks, or maybe lust, but it was a fire, a heat, something that I have never felt before. And to tell the truth, I fucking loved it.

We let go, then walked over to the pool.

Everyone was in the pool splashing around, and yelling, then I had a flash back, that froze me in my place.

"_HURRY UP ANNA!"_

"_ELSA SHUT UP! I'M COMING!"_

_We reached the lake, and jumped in, cloths in all._

_We splahed around for around an hour, until we saw shadows creeping around every corner, and filling every shadow with some sort of black sand._

"_Pitch" I said _

"_Who's that?"  
"Anna, run, and stay in the light!"_

_Anna ran, and reluctantly, I stepped into the shadows._

"_Welcome, my little Elsa" said Pitch while tracing a boney finger down my cheek._

_But this time I didn't care, and although it would hurt it was for my sister._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks._

_I couldn't stop it now_

"Elsa!"

I snapped back into reality

"I'm sorry I just got lost in thought. Again."

"You're crying." He said, wiping a tear from my face.

"Can you just take me home, I can't be here, and I feel sick. I don't trust the dark."

He nodded.

"Anything for my snowflake." He said while kissing me lightly on the head

"CAN YOU STOP HAVING SEX OVER THERE AND GET IN THE POOL!" yelled Flynn

"shall we show them who is boss?" I asked while smirking.

"We shall." He said grabbing my hand.

"Hold on, let me get in my swimsuit."

**Alright! I'm lazy and I'll post the rest later! And also, I'm gonna do a game, **

**You may ask me any question in a review and I will HAVE to awnser truthfully. I will be responding to them l8r! and so yea, luv yall!**

**-Bellabear/Cross**


	24. Chapter 22

**REVIEW BTW! AND THANK U MY 100****TH**** REVIEWR!  
**

**And I'm posting another chapter later, I'll awnser then!**

**One more thing, should this story be moved to rated M? cause this deals with Rape, and self harm, it has swearing and frankly **

Jack's P.O.V

_Damn. _was all I could say when Elsa stepped out in her swimsuit.

She was wearing a simple black string Bikini, And damn, it looked good.

"Let's kick ass, shall we?" she said innocently.

"y-yea, that's sounds hot, I MEAN GOOD! That sounds good, great it sounds great." I said while trying to peel my eyes off her figure.

"What" she said, not knowing how mind-blowingly gorgeous she looked.

"Oh," she said looking down and blushing.

"I know, I shoulda worn a one piece, I look way to fat, and I feel like a skank, and" she babbled on while putting her jacket back on.

I kissed her, and I kissed her hard.

I snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me, and my other hand got tangled in her hair.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, deepening the kiss.

I remember thinking, _I never want this to end._

And,. just like many other things, those hopes were ruined, by Flynn Rider.

Flynn's P.O.V

I swam over to the edge of the pool. And when I looked up, what did I find you ask?

Well, I found Jack Frost, And Elsa Walt making out. And when I saw them, near the edge of the pool, unsuspecting, I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!

And besides, I would just use my siren powers to make em' forgive me! And I'll just say that I was saving Elsa from needing Birth Control.

I climbed out of the pool and got behind jack. Then , I pushed them into the pool.

Elsa's P.O.V

"_splash!"_

I felt myself being ripped from Jacks Arms, witch was the worse feeling I have EVER felt, and diving under to a watery pavilion. I opened my eyes, the cholrine burned, but when I looked beside me, I couldn't see Jack or anyone, it was too dark. I held my breath for a little while longer, then decided to go back up, but then it hit me, one of my zone outs, where a memory hit me, and I just stood there.

_Pitch came out from the shadows,_

"_Hello my dear" pitch sneered Evily._

"_Get away from me or ill, I'll," _

"_You'll do what, freeze me, please ice powers are PATHETIC, nobody loves you, everybody hates, you, their afraid of you, they DESPISE you, you're alone, and truth be told, I don't even like you! Your just a body for me to use. Look at you, how could I love a fat, pale pathetic, emo, bitch like yourself._

"Elsa!" I took a huge breath in. realising my need for oxygen.

I then started coughing, and trying to get water out of my lungs.

"Elsa, are you ok?! What happened?!" jack practically yelled at me.

I turned around and clinged onto him, burring my head in his sholder.

"Can I go home?

"of course," he said while kissing my forehead.

He picked me up bridal style, and carried me out of the pool, and sat me down on a pool chair.

I took off my jacket that was now soaking wet, and put it in his bag.

He put his jacket over my arms, put on his backpack, full of moth of our shit, and then picked me up.

Once we got to the parking lot, he whispered in my ear, "Hold on tight"

And before I could respond, jack yelled,

"WIND" and we were flying through the air.

I felt a mix of weightlessness and freedom, but at the same time fear.

"WOOHH!" I yelled into the air. I looked up at jack, and saw him smiling.

I looked up into the sky, to see a never ending pool of stars above me.

_So, this is what heaven feels like _I thought to myself.

Once we landed on my porch, we stepped into my room, to get me new cloths.

"Can you step outside for one minute, I need to shower, and get dressed."

He kissed me playfully,

"Can't I do those things with you?" I pushed him off,

"No, Jackson" I said while giggiling.

"Your no fun sometimes." He said in his kindergarden voice.

I shrugged, "I have to, who else is going to make you grow up?"I smirked

"YOU SUCK!" Jack yelled, at me.

"NOT FOR FREE MOTHERFUCKER!" I then turned around and mentally slapped myself for not seeing the look on his face.


	25. Chapter 23

**ELLOO! Now, I want to personally thank ALL of ya for yoru reviews, and I literly almost cried when I read them! One more thing, I am having a game, where u can ask me any Q in a review and I will awnser them in a chapter! ALSO! I've gotton a lot of Q's about Jack and what he was thinking in that last chapter, so I'm Gonna start with his P.O.V.!**

Jack's P.O.V (duh)

"someone needs to help you grow up." Responded elsa, I frownd

"YOU SUCK!" I didn't mean it , and I know she didn't, nobody can make ME grow up! I expected her to respond with like, you do to, or I was just kidding, but she turned around and yelled,

"NOT FOR FREE MOTHERFUCKER!" I stood there, mouth dropped open and completely in awe. That might have been the best comeback I have ever heard.

Elsa's P.O.V

I stepped in the shower and turned the water on the coldest setting.

I let the water run down my back, and through my hair.

I washed my hair, then I started singing, cause, common who dosn't sing in the shower?

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said he's just a dog astray_

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

I picked up my voice as I rinsed the conditionar out of my hair.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_He is a villain by the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_

_Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no_

_'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

I washed my body and then started singing the chorus

_but mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

_And he's got my name_

_Tattooed on his arm_

_His lucky charm_

_So I guess it's OK_

_He's with me_

_And I hear people talk _

_Try to make remarks_

_Keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear_

_I don't care_

Then, jack bursts in my bathroom, AGAIN! And interrups my song, AGAIN!

"I do not have a tattoo, and I'm not THAT bad of a guy!" jack yelled.

I peeked my head out of the shower a pissed off look, painted on my face. I then I poked my hand out, and created a snowball. Then, I THREW IT AT HIS HEAD!

"GET OUT!" I yelled

Jack created a snowball, " Well, now I can't LEAVE a snowball fight!" he said while throwing it at me.

"Oh, but you can." And with a wave of my hand, a giant snow creature was made.

"easy Marshmellow!" yelled jack in fear.

"BYYYEE!" I sang as marshmellow escorted him out in a rather harshfull way.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed, I took a deep breath in and out, and put on my cloths.

I wore tight dark grey shorts and the blue hoodie that jack lent me. (you know witch hoodie!) ove my white tank-top

I walked out of the bathroom, throwing my towel in the hamper. I looked up, and my eyes almost popped out of my scull.

Marshmellow, was sitting on the ground With my birthday crown from Norway, and a cape that was once my curtins, listing to a story Jack was telling.

I cleared my troat, and Jack looked up, marshmellow was still looking at the picture.

"What the hell are you reading to him?" I retorted.

He turned the book around revealing the cover,

"The tales of Jack Frost!" he said smirking.

"I don't own that book?" I questioned.

"yea, but I do" he said odviously

I closed my eyes, and perched my index finger and my thumb on the bridge of my nose, and took a deep breath

"Of course you would own a story of yourself." I said

He nodded and carried on with the story. I rolled my eyes

"I'm gonna order Pizza, since I'm not cooking. You want anything"

"yea pepperoni? AND ONE OF THOOSE COOKIE PIZZA'S!"

"you really thought I wasn't going to order a giant chocolate chip cookie?" I felt insalted that he didn't know this.

"Good point. Love you snowflake!"

"Love you to!"

I walked into the Kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing Papa Johns. I ordered the pizza, and went to the fridge to get milk so I could make hot chocolate.

I got two mugs, and was about to turn around when I heard a voice.

"Hello Elsa."

I dropped the mugs, letting them be destroyed when they hit the ground.

_Pitch_

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Jack's P.O.V

I heard mugs hit the ground, and instantly, I was concered about Elsa.

I walked into the kitchen, calling her name. but what I saw, made my heart stop beating for a second.

Elsa wasn't there, but what was there, was a pile of Pitches nightmare sand

**Duh duh duhhh! What happened 2 elsa?**

**Anyways, LOVE YALL AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! Wait, no I'm not, #sorrynotsorry, and yes, the hashtag was nessacary**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey! Tommarrow I will be posting the chap. Awnsering the Q's and well, ok I woke up feeling bad about leaveing u on a cliff hanger and me being the only one to know what's gonna happen and well, all the twists I am adding and well, I thought of this part for jack and URGGHHH! Ok here's ur chapter I need to shut my face!**

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up in a dark room, the floor cold, and hard, I figured it might be cement due to the rough, scratchy feel. Everything was in total darkness, nothing was visibal, but the vibe that floated off the walls like a fantom was enough to give me goose bumps.

I tried to put my arms up, and wrap my hands around my arms, but they were tied, typical of Pitch.

"Hello" the demon voice said

" .go" I hissed through my teeth.

"do you miss your little boy toy _that _much? Hmm.."

The rope my hands were tied to frosted over, and froze, so the next move I made would break them easily.

"_shut up."_ I hissed once more.

"why, so you can dream that your little Jack will come to save you? Because he won't." he snarled

"_SHUT UP!"_I yelled a little louder the ground beneath me being covered in a thin layer of frost that

"Why, I'm only telling you the truth, that little imbisle and your _friends _won't save you, they don't care, they won't…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I broke my hands free, and stood up, shooting as much ice as I could at pitch. I stomped on the ground, making it turn to ice, and continued to shoot sharp strands of ice at him, until one hit his heart. He simply looked down.

"oh Elsa, when will you learn, I have no heart." He smiled wickedly.

"You did when your wife was alive, may she rest in HELL!" I scolded angerly.

He looked at me, his eyes turning red. Nightmare sand spread around me, like a coccune.

"_NEVER insalt her!" _he said while making the sand into a uniform almost.

It was black ripped skinny jeans, and a black top that was more like a sleeveless swimsuit top that had straps with metal buckles. And gloves that reached my wrists. Black of course. And I had black Vans on.

My hair was no longer in a braid, but in a high ponytail, that was so tight it gave me a headache.

I grabbed jack's jacket from the corner of the room and hugged it like a child would to it's blanket. Pitch made a mirror that was surrounded with nightmare sand. He smirked wickedly, and it wasn't jack's smirk, that was silly and playful, and down right sexy, but a smirk that would haunt me in my sleep.

I stepped over to the mirror and wanted to cry. My face was caked with thick black makeup all around my eyes that was made of nightmare sand, witch burned my eyes.

But that wasn't the reason that I was crying.

I shot a thick icicle at Pitch once more, my anger made it so that ice shot out of my gloved hand.

He smirked again,

"you're powers are strong, I don't like it, Mr. isles, care to fix this?" he turned his head to beside him.

All the sudden, Hans stepped in.

"Gladly" he said evily.

My heart stopped for a second.

He slammed his hand on the ground, making them covered in fire. Then he set it out, making it to just be a heat was intense, and it drained my powers, and my strength, making me drop to my knees from ecsaustion.

"Much better" they said at the same time.

The heat made the room glow in orange and red colors that seemed to float off the room.

It was hell. Literly. I didn't have jack, and it was hot.

Even though it was burning hot, I put on Jacks hoodie. It felt like hot coals when it made contact with my skin. But the feel, and even the smell that floated off of it reminded me of Jack.

And to be honest, the promise I made him, and the memory of him was the only thing that kept me from Cutting.

I curled up in a ball and lied on the ground, crying myself to sleep.

Jack's P.O.V

Even with everybody there, I continued Pacing, pulling my hair and ignoring their comments about how we will find her. I stared at the pile of nightmare sand, knowing that he took, her, knowing that she was in danger, and knowing what he would do to her.

My Fists clenched together, and my knuckles turned white thinking about it.

I turned on my heel pulling at my hair once more.

Each step I took, the floor covered more and more in frost or ice, or maybe snow, I couldn't tell and at this point I didn't care.

Anna walked in, tears in her eyes.

"Kristoff is on his way, he says he has someone that will help.

I nodded, probley vary harshly, but I didn't care, I just wanted MY Elsa back.

Flynn had my staff because I have tried 7 times to fly out the window and look for elsa.

Someone knocked on the door, I ran over and opened it, hopeing it was Elsa, or help. But no. It was the Pizza Guy.

"Hi I have one order for.."

I slammed the door in his face. Then turned around opened the door took the pizza and froze him, realiseing I turned down Pizza.

I set it on the counter. Realising I was too sad to eat.

Suddenly Kristoff opened the door

A little old man made of rock ran in.

"Where is my granddaughter!?" he yelled

**BOO! Ok just so ya know, Kristoff and The troll guy ARE NOT RELATED! Grandpabbie is a family friend thing, Idk, I'll explain in the next chapter! **


	27. Chapter 25

**Ello! I decided 2 update! And guys seriously, REVIEW! I literally got two reviews on the last chapter, I don't care if it's I like cheese, JUST REVIEW! It lets me know ur reading! **

Jack's P.O.V

"GRANDAUGHTER!" I yelled,

"but you're a rock, and that would mean.. ANNA IS DATEING HER CUSION!" I screamed.

Anna fainted. Kristoff ran and picked her up.

Anna's Eyes fluttered open slowly.

" well, at least now I know where you get your looks from, and I don't care if you're my cushion, I still love you." She kissed him, I almost let a tear slip, knowing that I might never be able to kiss Elsa.

"Know, what this is all about!"

He sighed "sit down, this may be awhile."

" _it all started when Elsa was born, now, there are two rock families, and she was born to the family that didn't adopt Kristoff."_ Anna sighed a breath of relief.

"_now Elsa was born a troll. Unfortunately she didn't make it through Childbirth. So in order to save her life, we turned her human. However, I guess the spell had a side effect, she would be cursed with the power of ice and snow. Knowing that we couldn't acre for a child with such power, we gave her to two shadow men. Shadow men are really people that can turn into shadows and could not be affected by Elsa's powers. Years later they had Anna. _

_Elsa was fine with her life until Pitch stepped into the story, and of course raped her, and had a child with her, which killed for the sheer reason that it did not have the combined powers of darkness and ice._

_Why he chooses Elsa, is because of her ancestors that Killed his wife, Crimson. Through, a magic prism. Witch I will teach you about later._

_After a few years, we guessed Pitch moved on, found someone else, but I would guess that he loves her, since he will go to any measure to make sure she is his. Or maybe he just want's revenge." _

I sat up, I was done with this shit I was going to find her!

"I know what you're thinking, that you need to find Elsa, and there is a spell, It takes a few days to make, but It can show you where she is." He said calmly

"THEN GET STARTED!" I yelled, furious now. We didn't have much time

Elsa's P.O.V

_Cut_

_Cut_

_He isn't coming!_

_Cut_

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at the voices to get out of my head.

But they wouldn't the only time they were gone was when I was with Jack.

And right now I'm not with Jack.

Hans came in, looking as bigger than a douche than ever.

"Jacks jacket?" he cocked his head, then smiled his wicked smile.

"Let's fix that." He pointed his hand toward me, and set the jacket on fire. I yanked it off, barely escaping the flames, I looked at my arms, there were SOME burns, but they would heal, hopefully.

I looked beside me, and there was the pile of ashes that was once Jack's Jacket.

I started to cry, that was probley the last thing of jack I would ever see.

Hans laughed evilly. Then stared at my arms.

"No more cuts huh? Well." He got out a knife and threw it so that it landed right by me.

"Have fun ya skank." Then turned on his heel, and walked away

I picked up the knife, and saw my reflection in the blade.

_Cut_

I looked at my reflection in the blade, and let a tear roll down my cheek.

_Cut_

And then, I gave into the voice.

**3 days later.**

Scars covered my arms sometimes to the point I couldn't see my arm, all I saw was red.

Pitch gave me new gloves that were made of nightmare sand and came up to my forearms.

Nightmare sand basically stings so much, that when it comes into contact with skin, it burns. But I didn't mind the pain, it was better than this reality.

Nobody, has come for me. I've lost track of time. Because down here it's hot. Down here I have no strength . Down here, I got reminders every second of my ecsistance why I hate myself, why I cut.

And I've finally come to a conclusion, Nobody was coming for me. And I can kill myself, I don't deserve death, I deserve much worse.

Jack's P.O.V

It's been three days, six hours and twenty four minutes. And that old rock hasn't finished the damn spell.

I've been out searching for anything that could lead me to Elsa, a gram of nightmare sand, a misshapen shadow, a snowflake out of place. Anything. I haven't slept since the night I lost her

I've just been out looking for her.

I paced around the door where inside the troll was making the potion. My heart nearly skipped a beat when he came out.

"It's ready."

**Ok! Here's ya chapter! And I'm typing with one hand! Ok **

**So sorry about the shortness, but I got to post the legend thing witch will just be a really long one-shot. So yea, sorry! And I've literally gotten three questions! So I'm going to post tomorrow hoping I get more!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Ok I am actually NOT doing the legand thing cause all that story taught u is what a magical Prism does, it also gives away the entire plot twist. So, basically the Prism kills Crimson, (Pitches wife) so I'm just gonna explain what it does.**

So, you probley know what an actual prism does. If u don't, a Prism is a clear thing that when it hits light, it creates royg biv witch is actually a rainbow

R- red

O-orange

Y-yellow

G-green

B-blue

I-indigo

V-violet (purple)

Just in case u didn't know!

But anyways, a magical prism basically does the same thing ecsept you shoot your powers into it, and combined they become basically unstoppable, and become one of the most powerful sources of magic.

But in order for a magical prism to be created there must be a host.

In this case, it was Elsa's ancestor, who turned to solid ice, making herself a prism, and combining the powers of all of them, thus eliminating Crimson.

That's why the team had two sources of winter, sop one could become the Prism and the other could add winter to the other powers. Witch are, (just in case)

Jack/elsa- winter (combined, moon) u'll find out l8r

Rapunzel- sunlight

Flynn- siren (convinceing)

Kristoff- strength

Anna-love (spoiler alert! That's right, it pays to read this!)

Merida- shield

Hiccup- wind

So yea, that is the whole point, But, when you become a prism, you can't come back, so basically becoming a prism is basically sacrificing yourself!

So that's why Pitch hates Elsa, is because she is basically a copy of her ancestor that killed his wife.

And Pitch is immortal, and the only way to kill an immortal is through a magical prism. So, hint hint.

Also, ELSA WILL STOP CUTTING! It was just for now to add drama, belive me I've been down that road and it ain't fun! So don't worry it ends next chap or something like that. Sorry if I gave u the feels!


	29. Chapter 27

**HELLO! I AM SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW FOR SOOO MANY REASONS!**

**First off, srry for the late update I was at my sisters collage orentation and didn't bring my laptop! But… THANK U ALL FOR REVIEWING!I am SOO HAPPY!**

**I just got a P.M asking if they could put my story on , ELSAFROZE MY HOMEWORK, a staff member contacted me asking, and apparently it is one of the top 3 visited fanfictions for frozen, not ROTG AND FROZEN BUT FROZEN FANFIC IN GENERAL! Of course I said yes! But I'm soo happy that I was asked! I feel so loved! EHHH!**

**Another thing!**

**The last chapter freaked A LOT of people out! And I just want to say, HAKUNA YOUR TATA'S! OK! **

**I told Emmawinterfrost (one of my internet besties!) that ELSA AND JACK WILL HAVE KIDS, GET MARRIED ALL THAT SHABAZ! (let's pretend shabaz is a word right now ok) **

**Also, GUEST whoever you are, I think I informed you awhile ago, because I am new to fanfic, I have no clue what the walrus a bata reader is! If someone will tell me, I will be glad to properly respond to you, but if u want me to get a Bata reader, please just tell me what one is and then I can actually get one if I like the idea.**

**And once again DON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT THE SACRIFICE THING I LOVE JELSA TO MUCH TO END IT FOREVA!**

Jack P.O.V

We all walked into the room where the spell was cast, I had my staff in hand, to make sure I could get to her as soon as I knew where she was.

But when I stepped in, all that was in there was a mirror.

"WHERE IS ELSA!" I screamed at the troll.

"calm down," he picked up a bag of purple powder, and then blew some on the mirror, while whispering, _Elsa Walt_

Then the mirror made the dust cloud around it revealing, a horrid place in its reflection.

It was hot, and I could tell by the colors coming off of the walls, it was hell on earth where she was.

My mouth was open, glued with Horror.

And then, the mirror turned to Elsa.

Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes where clouded with black makeup.

Her uniform was all black, and it made her look, devious, which was the opposite of what she was, Elsa was sweet, kind, innocent, beautiful, and although she looked beautiful in anything I couldn't wait to get her out of that, and in normal cloths and get her back in my arms most importantly.

Black Gloves reached the top of her forearms.

It was the knife that was beside her that caught my eye.

The knife was lying beside her, dripping blood. My mouth went dry, she had broken her promise, but that's not all she broke because to see her like that, broke my heart.

"Where is she" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Find out." And with that, he blew the dust on us.

I woke up in a furnace. At least it felt like it.

I looked around, this is where Elsa was.

At least one of the passageways would lead to Elsa, Right?

I looked them straight in the eye, I wasn't taking ANY bullshit today!

"we can find her faster if we split up!

Anna go with Rapunzel

Flynn go with Kristoff

Hiccup go with Merida

No questions asked, MOVE YOUR ASSES!" I yelled

And they did, damn I was scary.

I flew down the one passage. And damn it was hot. I don't even know how I still had strength, I think I was running on anger, no, I was running on hope that I would find elsa, and get her back into my arms where she belonged.

I ran into a room. My powers drained some because of the heat.

_This is where Elsa would be, the hottest place._

I ran, using every ounce of strength. I turned the corner and then I saw her, Elsa.

"Elsa!" she turned her head.

"Jack."

I ran over to her, and scoped her up in my arms Like she weighed nothing.

I set her down on her feet and kissed her.

_I've waited WAY to long for this_

she of course kissed me back.

We ended up breaking apart for air.

Her knees buckled, and she started to sink down since she didn't have the strength to stand.

I grabbed her forarms to pull her up. She winced in pain.

Then I remembered, the knife. I then slowly started to remover her gloves, seeing red already.

"Jack don't, please." She pleaded, not having the energy to break away.

"why, Elsa this is nightmare sand, it burns cuts, and I know about them, I saw the knife."

"Jack please just don't look!" she pleaded again.

I tore off one of the gloves.

Tears clouded most of my vision, but I could CLEARLY see them

Her whole arm was red, there were no desernable cuts, it was just blood covering her arms.

"Elsa, what. the. fuck."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and when I looked at her, tears flowed.

"Elsa why?!" I said yelling through my tears.

"b-because they told me you wouldn't come, and I was sure that they were right." She said, barely audible and full of tears.

I pulled her into a hug, not caring about the cuts, or the heat, or that she looked nothing like the Elsa I knew, but caring that she was there, and that she was in my arms again.

I kissed the top of her head,

"Elsa I will always be there, I promise." I mumbled in her hair, I felt her smile against my chest.

"And so will I!"

**Ok! I know its late but hey, no fucks right! Anyways, the story gets better! And happier! But u gotta keep reading! HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! And if youre not American, then happy I updated day!**_  
_


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey, this is KINDA akward after my last chapter…. But I've decided 2 delete that chapter, cause NEWS FLASH! I'm gonna keep writing! And I looked at my profile thing, and I realized, I've had over 18,000 people who read or have viewd my story, so for all u guys who can't review or are to lazy, don't worry, cause I'm gonna keep writing! and reviews don't = chapters anymore, cause I know u all r reading! **

**And Elsa and Jack make out in this one, and don't worry, this is not Lemon! **

Elsa's P.O.V

"And so will I" pitches voice sneered.

Jack's grip tightened around me, protecting me. And even with Pitch there, and the roaring heat that drained my powers, I have never felt more safe, then there in his arms.

I laid my head on his chest, listing to his heartbeat and trying to drown out Pitch's plan.

Sadly, it was not working.

Pitch kept monologing on about how he OWNED me, and that I belonged here misrible.

I could feel jacks anger radiate off him, he yelled back about how I wasn't his, that I was my own person. But I think he knew I was his.

"And why would a stupid, fat, emo girl be her own!" pitch roared.

"Pitch, take your tampon out, and shut up." I said quietly, but load enough for him to hear me.

"Love you to Elsa" jack said while kissing my head

Pitches face turned red with anger, as nightmare sand streamed off the walls.

I knew I had to do something.

So with all the strength I had left, I lifted my hand up twords him, and shot a cold, stream of sharp ice, and like that he was gone.

But I knew he wasn't dead, I knew it was part of his plan. How, you ask?

Because, nightmare sand kept flowing from the walls, and sticking to everything in its path, like tar.

I knew then, this was his plan to get rid of us.

The stone door enternce closed, leaving us in a closed dark room.

I clung onto Jack, now more afraid than ever. But I was more angry than ever to.

"Jack I'm so sorry."

"Elsa, for what?" he said, genuasly confused.

"because this is my fault,

If I hadn't been and idiot and walked into the dark alone or if I had his myself better when I was in the mountins, or if I just had never have come here, you would be safe and,"

"ELSA!" he yelled at me. I was now extremely scared, he had never yelled at me like that. And I knew what he was going to say, that I was right, and that I needed to get him out of there. Now.

But what he said surprised me.

"I would rather die with you, knowing that you're mine, knowing that you know I love you, than anything else right now.

You think you're an idiot, I should've known about you going into the shadows alone, and If I just would've known and sensed about you're ice powers, you wouldn't have run off. Elsa, your perfect, stop blaming yourself, because you're never wrong in my eyes."

I was crying uncontrollably now, and yet, so was he.

"Elsa I can't loose you again."

That's when our lips met.

I felt the sparks like I have before, and passion that never failed to give out.

I pulled him closer to me, and intertwined my fingers in his hair.

He snaked his had around my waist, tracing a finger up and down my back, creating frost patterns on my back. It really tickled.

I pulled my leg up so that it was against his thigh. Then put it down, only to have his pull my leg back up with his other hand, leaving the frost patterns on my back.

Then, his tounge brushed my lip, asking for entrence into my mouth.

With I gladly excepted.

Our tounges mixed in each others mouth, for a while, exploring each other.

I pulled my leg down, smirking a little, waiting for his reaction.

"tease" he mumbled into my mouth.

As you could tell, we were completely oblivious to the sand right now.

He then traced the outline of my shirt with his thumb, making me moan in his mouth.

Then he moved down my stomach, and traced the outline of my jeans. Then he moved right back up, like a rotation.

"tease" I mumbled back into his mouth.

He smirked.

That's when I felt something hot and sticky that was burning against my ancle.

I looked down, the sand.

Jack cupped my face, making me look at him.

"All that matters is that we are together." He said kissing me again.

"Jack, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"if I die and you survive, will you promise to not kill yourself, or anything like that, I couldn't bare to be the cause."

"Elsa, I couldn't make it without you."

"just promise me Jack."

"I promise, but I will never love again though. I'll always only love you."

"and I'll always only love you two Jack."

We kissed again, but this time knowing that it may be our last.

His hands wrapped around me, pulling me in closer.

I knew this was it, and for some reason, I wasn't afraid, Jack was with me.

Then the door came open.

"Sorry are we interrupting anything, like you two Doing anything, or eachother?"

"FLYNN KRISTOFF! GET US OUT OF HERE!" we both yelled.

"alright alright, Sand, STOP!" yelled Flynn. And it did.

We truged out of the door that Kristoff held open.

I was picking off nightmare sand when I realized, that I might need new underwear.

We walked for awhile, before going into a tunnel, only a torch as a source of light.

Then Kristoff spoke up.

"Elsa, I have a q-question."

"Yes kirstoff?"

"well, I know you two don't really like your parents, so you guys are basically eachothers family and I was wondering, since I maybe shouldn't ask your dad, if I could, well, as anna to kinda, marry me?" he flinched.

"Marry?" I questioned "how old are you again?"

"well, you're what 23? And I'm twenty one and Anna's twenty so, I just thought, since I love her and all, if I could?"

I smiled, he did make my sister happy and she was 20  
"you have my blessing Kristoff, but if you hurt her, I will kill you, and laugh at the blood.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he said, picking me up and hugging me, then he put me down, and started babbling to Flynn.

I walked over by Jack. He held my hand.

"I'm kinda tired. Should we make camp or something."

"Elsa, I'm getting you out of here." Then he scoped me up like a baby.

"then I'm sleeping in your arms Jack" I said, giggling a little.

"why do you think I picked you up then?" he said looking down at me.

I smiled, and buried my head in his chest, and thought about him until I fell asleep.

**Ok, I hope u liked it! Next chap will get really interesting! And might be kinda scary!**

**Love **

**Cross/bella**


	31. Chapter 30

**HI! Ok so sorry it took so long to update! But I had a sleepover and tomorrow yesterday was my sissys 18****th**** birthday! So we have been busy with Party planning 2!**

**So, I have noticed A LOT of reviews (thank u by the way!) and you people should realize, that I do not mind your comments that have critism! I find it actually helpful to know what you guys want! So don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Queen Arendelle (love the name BTW!) I see how my story is confusing! Basically what Happens is that Elsa and Anna don't have a good relationship with their parents, and so when Elsa leaves home to go to college, she thinks her powers will be less chaos since her parents, that are ashamed of them, won't be around, and she meets Jack, they fall in love, I basically redid the coronation, but it was her Birthday, and the reason she freaked out was because she found Hans cheating on her with Tinkerbelle, so she leaves Arendelle and Lets it go, so, jack realizes that he's not the only one with ice powers, so he goes to find her, realizing that she has cut herself since age 9 or 10, up until now, and the reason being so. Is that Pitch (his archenemy) has raped her since that time, she had a child and he killed it for the reason that it didn't have their combined powers. (Darkness and ice) so then jack finds her in her ice castle, they go home everyone has powers, Jack and Elsa goes to her house. She goes into shadows alone, and is captured by Pitch, and he takes her this place and Tortures her, then Jack and the others go to find her through this portal thing, which leaves us up til now where they are trying to get back home. Hope that helps!**

**HyperactiveGuest- first off, I'm actually not 8, I'm 13 and I used to cut, but I stopped and I've been scar free since December! (Christmas miracle) and believe me, I am NOT perfect! I have a lot of shit that's not so good in my life. But thank you that really made me feel happy! **

**ALSO! I am making a sequel, or I might just add it onto this story! I'm not sure!**

Jack's P.O.V

I carried sleeping Elsa in my arms. God she was beautiful.

She was smiling in her sleep, which calmed me down a lot since I worried about Pitch giving her nightmares.

Her head was lying on my shoulder, so she was breathing on my neck.

I looked down at her, realizing how beautiful she, and how lucky I was to have her safe again in my arms for the millionth time today.

I loved everything about her, Her ivory skin, her light blonde hair, the way she smiled in her sleep. And I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming of. And I also wondered what if she was dreaming of us? That's all I've seemed to dream about since I met this girl, and I had to wonder, maybe she thought the same.

Elsa's P.O.V

_I was walking. Walking down the aisle, to finally marry Jack. My dress was simple and plain, but elegant. It was just a plain sweetheart neckline and the skirt reached the floor and flowed a little when I walked and, for the top, I was wearing a lace cardigan that had a turtleneck and cut off at my shoulders. _

_As for the setting, we were in a church. I looked to one side of the minister, and there was Anna, standing there in a light green cocktail length dress witch was plain as well. Her hair was done the same way as it was at my birthday._

_Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, and Merida were all sitting on a bench, watching the wedding, while Hiccup stood next to Jack as his best man. _

_On the next bench, was my parents?_

_But that was all. Nobody else except the priest was there. _

_I didn't listen to what the priest was saying, I was too busy thinking about my future with Him. _

_I thought about what are kids may look like, snowy white hair, quiet and calm, and then pulling a mastermind prank every once in a while, powers of snow and ice. _

_I thought about going to the North Mountain in Arendelle, to see my ice castle for our honeymoon. Their honeymoon. She smiled at the thought. Alone. With him. Finally, alone with him, and finally married. Maybe they could name their son Jamie, in honor of her first baby. _

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_I lent in, finally our first kiss, as husband and wife, nothing could tear us apart now._

_I opened my eyes._

"_The first time you let me kiss you without some forcing here and there." Smiled Pitch evilly._

"_No! Where is Jack, what have you done to him!"_

"_Oh shut up!" yelled my mother._

"_Why are you taking his side mother?"_

"_Who do you think arranged the marriage!" yelled mother._

"_EWW WHATS THAT ON HER ARMS!" yelled Merida._

"_God Elsa, stop, do you know how embarrassing cuts are. No. I am so ashamed to be your sister right now. Said Anna_

_Tears formed in my eyes._

_Then Jack walked in. with a girl._

"_Are we late for the wedding?"_

"_JACK! OH THANK GOD SAVE ME!" I yelled._

"_And why would I do that, Elsa I hate you" jack said, smirking._

_Then, Pitch picked me up and lent down, whispering in my ear._

"_Now, I'll take you some place where you will never get away from me._

"_**Elsa, ELSA! ELSA WAKE UP**__!"_

I stood straight up, covered in sweat, and face stained with tears. I was sitting on the ground, in Jacks Hoodie, and skinny jeans, I could tell that Jack got rid of my top (seems like something he would do) my cape, and my gloves, and replaced them with his hoodie.

Jacks Arms were around me, the instant I opened my eyes.

"Jack" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said, while running his hand up and down my back.

He shooed Kristoff and Flynn away.

"Elsa what happened." He said, moving a piece of hair from my face.

I wrapped my arms around myself, processing that I was just a bad dream, nothing more. They were all here. Jack and I were still dating, Pitch was nowhere in sight, and Jack still loved me.

"Just a bad dream." I said flatly but he could see the fear in my eyes.

"What happened!" extremely worried now.

I blushed, and I could tell he saw.

"It started out ok, but then it was horrible."

"Was I in it, did I do something bad to you, because you know I would never hurt you right?"

"Jack it doesn't matter, it was just a dream." I looked into his eyes while saying that

"Just don't be afraid." Jack said, tucking a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm not." I responded.

"How unfortunate" growled Pitch.

_Oh shit!_

**Hey! Well, I had a long week, and so here's ur chapter! I made it a little longer your welcome! **


	32. Chapter 31

**HI! So today is July, 11****th****! And just so ya know, if there's anything weird or past tense, just know that the chapters sometimes take a few days to write! And, also I got a question!**

**Who is my favorite character, It's Elsa, cause I love Idina Menzel, and I actually knew about her because of broadway, (wicked) and I freaked out when I found out about frozen! So I love Idina! And so Elsa is my favorite character!**

Elsa's P.O.V

"How unfortunate" Pitch said evilly.

I clung to Jack even tighter.

"Leave us alone!" Jack yelled, pressing my body closer to his, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"_never. _Not until she is _mine!"_

"ELSA!" yelled Anna and Rapunzel at the same time.

"Go to hell pitch!" yelled Rapunzel

"Oh darling, when will you understand, I AM HELL!"

He created a giant arrow made of dark sand, then pointed it at Rapunzel, then, fired.

Flynn hit the ground with a thud.

"FLYNN!" said Rapunzel, rushing to his side

There was no response,

Rapunzel started singing the song, as Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

"Punzie, he's in a nightmare curse, he won't wake up." Tears came to my eyes. Flynn was gone, and I couldn't do anything, just like Jamie.

"your turn Anna," pitch said, throghing a knife and Anna's direction.

"ANNA LOOK OUT" said Kristoff, jumping in frount of her.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna said, rushing to his side.

"This isn't over now." Pitch said baking into the shadows.

"Kristoff, stay with me, please, stay with me, you can't leave me, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Anna", he said grabbing her hand, "will you marry me?"

"yes, yes Kristoff I will, I will if you stay with me, please, just stay with me!"

She crashed her lips onto his.

"I l-love you, An" kristoff said, using his dieing breath.

"RAPUNZEL!" yelled Anna, still refusing to leave Kristoff.

Rapunzel gasped, then moved her hands to Kristoff's wound, not caring about the blood.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

Rapunzel opened her eyes. Kristoff was still dead.

"what happened! RAPUNZEL SAVE HIM!"

"ANNA!" I placed a hand on her back. "y-you can't change a prophecy."

"w-what, prophecy?"

Then, Hiccup and Merida ran into the room. (bet you forgot about them eh!)

"what happened!" yelled Merida

"they're gone" hiccup said quietly.

"yes, they are." Pitch said, stepping out of the shadows, "and you guys are next."

Anna shot something at him.

"Anna what was that!" I yelled

"MY power!" she said, shooting even more at him.  
"Love"

My eyes shot open with fear

Light, Rapunzel

Shield, Merida

Wind, Hiccup

Love, Anna

Ice, jack and I

But I knew one of us would become a prism, one of us that knew the prophecy, the one who knew all her life about it.

Me.

Anna kept shooting her power at him, until he yelled at her,

"Stupid girl, you can't kill me! Nothing can!"

"OH BUT SOMETHING CAN!" I yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him

"everyone follow my lead!" I shot pure ice magic at him, so it was just a pure, white ray of light coming at him.

Everyone did it as well.

Pitch fought back with his nightmare sand.

I had been avoiding this moment my entire life. But I knew what I had to do, to put a stop to this.

I stopped and lent over, kissing Jack,  
"no matter what happens, keep shooting, I love you!"

I ran, and kept thinking to myself about how I hated Pitch, until my fingers started turning into ice, and it spread across my body like wildfire.

I stepped in frount of the powers, combineing them all into one massive power, that destroyed Pitch, may he burn in hell.

_I'm coming Jamie. _Then it all faded to black, and just like that, I was gone


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey! Now, sorry for all the misspellings, I had a sleepover, and I literally posted the chap. When she was over, so I didn't have time to do spellcheck! **

Jack's P.O.V

"OH BUT THERE IS!" Elsa screamed, "Everyone follow my lead!" she then shot pure magic, something extremely powerful; of course she knew what to do!

I did the same thing, shooting pure ice magic.

Rapunzel shot hers, which was pure gold.

Merida shot hers, which was pure blue

Hiccup shot his, which was pure grey

Then Anna shot hers, which was pure pink.

All the elements were unlighted, yet Pitch was still able to fight back.

Elsa's eyes watered, and before I knew what was happening, she kissed me. Like it was her last.

"Keep shooting, no matter what happens, I love you!" then like that she ran.

She ran right in front of all our powers, putting both hands in front of her, and then turning to solid ice.

"Elsa!" I yelled. Then I remembered her words, 'no matter what happens, keep shooting'

"GUYS KEEP SHOOTING THROUGH HER!" I yelled out.

I kept my eyes on Pitch, as his nightmare sand shot back at him, and he was destroyed, and turned into a pile of nightmare sand.

All of us stopped and yelled with cheer.

Then, a bright light, the moon's light shined on us.

I feel to the ground, yet I didn't feel tired.

Then, I heard clapping, Pabbie walked in, with Kristoff and Flynn at his side.

"KRISTOFF!"

"FLYNN!"

Anna and Rapunzel were at their sides in an instant.

"Congratulations, you have defeated Pitch, and ion return, you have become immortal." Said Pabbie

I fist bumped in the air.

"Yes! Elsa did you hear! Elsa?" I turned around, she was still solid ice.

I ran over to her.

"ELSA WAKE UP! COME BACK!"

"I'm afraid she can't" said Pabbie, I turned to him, "And then you do it!" I yelled back.

"I'm afraid I cannot reverse a prophecy."

"What do you mean? BRING HER BACK!" I yelled.

"She didn't tell you? The prophecy is that she will become the prism, thus killing Pitch!"

"wh-what!"

"yes, but, of course she needed a reason to, that's why when she was nine, I introduced her to Pitch."

My face turned red with Anger.

"you showed her Pitch!" YOU BROUGHT HIM INTO HER LIFE!" I ran over, picking him up and slamming him against the wall.

Ice started forming at my fingers, and spreading onto him.

"Name one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"i-I'm her grandfather!" he started heaving, trying desperately to get air.

"Not good enough" and then he was frozen into a block of ice.

I turned around, tears in my eyes, as I walked over to Elsa.

Her face was frozen, into a concentrated, angry look. I cupped her frozen cheek.

I let tears run freely now.

"Elsa, I love you."

**Three days later.**

We marched up the steps to Elsa's Ice castle.

All of us wore Black.

Anna wore a black dress with a floral corset top, and her purple cape was black, along with her boots.

Rapunzel wore a skirt that came down to her knees and a black long-sleeved top.

Merida wore Black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket with a grey concert t-shirt.

Kristoff wore his usual mounting gear.

Flynn wore a black tuxedo, because Flynn always needs to look the best apparently.

Hiccup wore his black armor.

And, I wore my sweatshirt but in black, with black skinny jeans.

We walked into the ice palace, and then sat down, right below the grand entrance, looking up at frozen Elsa.

None of us had the heart to bury her, and she belonged here, were she wanted to stay. So there she stood, frozen.

I walked up, to the front. Preparing my speech to say, for her funeral.

"We are gathered here today to mourn Elsa's life, and to say our final goodbye's.

I remember the first day I saw her, I walked into Punzie's room, fully expecting to see so girl that wasn't that pretty and had crappy bottle dyed hair, and was very annoying. Instead, I walked into her room, seeing the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her hair was natural, and her eyes were so blue you could almost see winter in their reflection. And at that moment, I knew I was in love. I remember the first time I kissed her to, and I can still feel the sparks between us. I will never forget you Elsa, and I will always love you, no matter what."

I stepped off the stage, hoping and praying, for death, just so I could be with Elsa again.

**200 years later.**

It has been two hundred years since Elsa left.

Since then, we've become heroes. Saving the town from evil, and becoming famous.

But even with all that fame, I have never even looked at a girl the same way.

I've always skipped the blind dates. And gave frostbite to people that held my hand.

I looked up, everyone was holding hands with their spouse, yep, that's right everyone got married.

Anna got married to Kristoff

Rapunzel got married to Flynn,

And Merida got married to Hiccup, and recently had a child named Angus.

And yes, the baby's hair has no end; it's just one frizzy apocalypse like Merida's, except it's brown. And the said part is, she's three.

And of course, I felt lonely, again.

"wind!" and I was up in the air.

Flying again.

I didn't know where I was going. All I know is that I needed to leave, that I couldn't be there anymore.

Night fell, and I found myself on the steps of Elsa's ice castle.

Tears flooded my vision. I hadn't been here since the funeral, it reminded me too much of her.

I opened the doors for the first time in 200 years.

I pulled a ring out of my pocket, as I always did when I missed her.

It was silver with a snowflake in the middle, completely made of diamond.

I rubbed it absent mindly. I was going to ask her to marry me the day we got out. But, she didn't make it.

I walked up the steps, going to put it on her finger, hoping that she would still know i was here, and that I loved her from heaven. But her statue was gone.

My mouth dropped open.

"Elsa!" I yelled.

Then, Elsa stepped out from the corner.

"J-Jack?"


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AHH! I WILL MISS ALL OF YOU!**

**P.M ME! And I will be posting the sequel soon! **

**And let me know if u want Jelsa to continue in a one-shot! **

**I love ya'll so much!**

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up, my vision clouded, head hurting, and completely confused.

"where am i?" I wondered out loud.

I looked above me, to see the full moon, gazing down on her.

"who are you?"

"_I am the man in the moon."_

"And who am i?" I replied

"_You are Elsa the snow queen, you have the powers of ice, and snow."_

"where am I?"

I got no response that time.

I stood up, my head ponding against my skull. I stumbled around, knocking into a wall a few times.

I walked into a room, it looked like a bedroom.

I smiled. And walked over to the bed. I laid my head on the pillow, not bothering to put on blankets, for some odd reason, the cold didn't bother me.

I closed my eyes to see darkness, and nothing else.

I opened my eyes, the sun was up, and my head hurt a lot less.

I finally got up, and walked over to the mirror, seeing how I really looked.

I had platinum blonde hair, and pale skin, my eyes were ice blue. I was wearing black Skinny jeans that were ripped and covered in blood. I wore a big, dark blue sweatshirt, and black vans.

Oddly, I had on no makeup. Strange.

I felt a stinging pain in my arms. It hurt, badly.

I rolled my sleeves up, to see a sea of red.

I had cuts going up, and down my arms.

"who did that?" I wondered out loud.

**Three mounths later**

I sat on the ground, curled into a ball.

Everyday I got visions, visions of me and a boy who looked just like me, white hair, pale skin, and that damn, blue sweatshirt.

I banged my head against the wall, hoping to get some memory of the boy I kept seeing.

I started walking to the main room, when I heard a voice, a sweet voice that I heard every time I got a vision, and he was calling out MY name.

I ran into the great hall.

"Elsa!"

I turned around the corner, to see him, the boy in my visions, then everything came flashing back to me

*insert Snow University here*

"J-jack!"

"Elsa!"

He ran to me and crushed me into a bear hug, then lifting my chin up, and kissing me.

" I missed you!" he yelled.

"I missed you to!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

'Is Anna OK? What about Punzie, are Kristoff and Flynn alright?!"

"Yes, they're all fine! We're all guardians now, We're hero's in fact."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and kissed him again.

_They can wait _

**Han's P.O.V**

I kneeled in front of the pile of Nightmare sand that was once my father, Pitch Black.

I gritted my teeth together.

_I WILL avenge my father, I WILL!_

I would do it if it takes forever, after all, I am immortal.

"daddy, will you play with me?"

"not now Jamie, not now."

**END!**

**OMG I'M CRYING! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I'LL BE POSTING THE SEQUAL SOO THOUGH! SO LOOK OUT FOR ME! **

**And also, I want to thank all of you, for an amazing journey, who knew that I would get here! The end of my FIRST fanfiction! I got added to another community, and I have met so many new friends, and I've had such a good time doing it all! I love you guys with all my heart!**

**Love**

**Bella/ Cross**


	35. Chapter 34

**BOO! HA! BET U DIDN'T EXPECT THIS CHAPTER! **

**So this is an emergency! I NEED HELP! AND, THE WINNER GET'S AN AWSOME PRISE! **

**I need help with Picking out a title for the sequel! **

**The prize is… a character in the sequel! You can decide if the character is good or Evil, Boy or Girl, the person will have YOUR name, or whichever you choose, and you will also receive a shout out for your page!**

**Now, the plot line to the story is.**

**Merida, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Elsa, and Jack, are now the world new superhero's. And while jack is trying to figure out a way to propose to Elsa, Hans comes along with two unexpected characters, planning to avenge his father, Pitch black. **

**SO! To enter the contest, P.M me what the title should be! The subject must named, Snow University Sequel unless I will not open it. Thank all of you, love ya'll and GOOD LUCK MY LITTLE DUMPLINGS! **


End file.
